Mistaken Idenitity
by bmrdbgt
Summary: Her life was an impossible lie. . She had been born a woman, but will always live life through the eyes of a man. Vega, the girl, will die, and out of her ashes will rise  Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans. Slight Vega/Radditz and Vega/Goku
1. Rise Princess Vega

**Mistaken Identity**

Summary: Her life was an impossible lie. . She had been born a woman, but will always live life through the eyes of a man. Vega, Princess of all Saiyans, would be shunned from all Saiyan Society, and in her place Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, will rise from her ashes.

Author's Note: This is a test chapter. Depending on how well it's received will decide whether or not I will deepen the plot and continue. Thank you CloudyThunder47 for giving me this challenge, please enjoy the fic!

**Prologue: Rise Princess Vega**

King Vegeta paced. His hopes and his visions of the Saiyan future hung in the balance. His mate, his one true hope had not given him the son he had desired. Instead the woman had born a girl, a wailing, frowning creature whose power may have screamed for elite numbers, but was pushed under the radar over such a simple matter as her sex. No true Saiyan warrior would follow a woman's rule. No true Saiyan would subject themselves to taking orders from someone who should be raised to be subjected and taken by true Elite men.

He couldn't let this expand. He had to protect his kingdom, and by god his people. He could already feel the cold breath of Frieza's laughter down his neck when he would find out. It boiled inside him to think that Frieza would see her as an open target to brutalize and push around. She may be female, she may end up soft skinned and frail on the inside as most Saiyan women tended to turn, but by god he would assure that his people, and Frieza would see a strong and vital leader.

He would raise her not a woman, but as a man. The first thing to go was all that hair. The spiraling curls and spike framing that face she had inherited from her beautiful mother. If released out the hair would be a dead giveaway and would have to be trimmed to a shorter, and much more boyish cut.

He wouldn't have to worry about her body for a while. The pudgy little form would be easily concealed under armor, and clothes until puberty. His wife, and mate settled the baby in her pod bed, before turning to him. The woman was a wonder, going through such strenuous birth and coming out not only standing, and walking, but doing it so regally as if it was just another day. "She's a beautiful girl, Vegeta. I know you hoped for a son, but I believe she'll be the pride of our people."

"She'll be it whether she wants it or not." Vegeta captured his wife's lips with his own before kneeling before the girl. "Arrange for the girl's hair to be cut, and all of the clothes to be altered. Everyone will see a boy, not a girl."

"What will we call HIM then?"

"Vegeta, Prince Vegeta," he grabbed his wife's hand before she could turn away. "However, to us, and only to us, she'll be Vega. Our lovely Princess Vega."

**~8 years old~**

King Vegeta nearly bit his own tongue. What had he been thinking trying to keep this all a secret from Frieza? The tyrant could smell deceit and dishonesty a mile away. The game was afoot and the more the subject of his son came into play, the more Frieza pried.

"Your son seems to be handling himself fairly well, Vegeta." Frieza laughed softly as he stirred the wine in his glass. The King of Saiyans bowing at his feet was a delicious sight to behold.

"Yes, he is, in fact I was thinking about putting him on mission soon. I believe he's earned a chance to prove himself."

"You're very right, Vegeta. Your young Prince has indeed earned his chance at success. However, I don't think his place is here anymore."

"Lord Frieza," A trickle of fear tingled up his spine, disgusting himself. "What are you suggesting?"

"I think I would like to have your son accompany me as an associate of sorts. After all the boy must be bored to death only having his own kind to bully upon. I think a little travelling and traipsing across the galaxy is exactly what he needs."

"I understand that, My Lord, but I'm sure he's more than competent to go out alone."

"Don't be silly, the boy's only eight, could you imagine the kind of trouble he could get in? I will not hear of it." Frieza held up a hand in a kind of flicking motion. "We'll not talk about it anymore. I will give you some time to think it over, but I expect you will see reason to hand him over. That BOY is of great interest to me."

Trapped between a rock and a hard place King Vegeta lowered his eyes. "Very well, I will discuss it with him."

"Very good, now tell me about the progress on Rashyk."

Thinking back on the conversation, King Vegeta wondered why he didn't just scream the truth to Frieza. His obvious hesitation to hand Vega over to Frieza had surely added more suspicion. However, Vegeta was uneasy. He didn't like having his daughter at the mercy of Frieza. He had done his best to shelter her from his tyranny, and raise her proud and true. Why he'd even taken it upon himself to train her. He taught her basic defense, energy use, and how to use her natural instincts in battle. As such, she'd become more powerful than he'd hoped her for. In fact he felt that the legend was true, he was beginning to believe that she would be the next Super Saiyan. She would push past all barriers of gender and reach that pinnacle of power and respect. So would he be doing the right thing by releasing her onto Frieza? If he asked it of her, she would surely fall through with it without hesitation. Hadn't she obeyed every command, before? Hadn't she grown up like a true male, strong and confident and rugged? She could handle it, he was sure.

Those were his very thoughts as he stepped into the training room and watched his daughter through the thick glass. She bat away her opponents as some would mere insects. Boys her own age, of the elite power were falling helplessly at her feet, and he reveled in it. What had ever possessed him to believe that his daughter wouldn't be an elite just because she was female.

His Princess, Vegeta sighed with great warmth, was all he had longed for, and more. "That's enough." Hiding his softness with a firm voice Vegeta rudely halted the slaughter and ushered Vega out. "Vegeta, come with me. I have much to discuss with you."

"Yes father," god even her voice had been practiced to perfection. It held virility, but the softness of a Saiyan in its youth. Without much more than the sound of her footsteps Vega followed her father. The hallways were quiet and absent of people. It left the fact that the tension in the air was thick and obvious between them.

Vega was young, but she knew when her father was in a mood. She had been aware of Frieza's presence in the building. It was hard to miss what with his power level causing every man to shudder with fear or disgust. She hated that her men showed such weakness. So what if Frieza was strong? Wouldn't it be better to die than to live like a bunch of cowards?

The war room was a large empty space with a single table smack dab in the middle. Despite its plainness it held the strength and importance of her father's nobility. The walls were a strong steel gray, and it smelled of the musk of warriors. The windows to the side exposed the large open launch platform where the space pods of the lower levels shot out like shooting stars.

"Those pods are being sent out to distant planets. From the day we are born we Saiyans are examined for our power and leadership. Those weakest are sent to planets far away where they are not threatened by our enemies."

The thought amused her. "Good riddance to them then."

"Vega, you my daughter, are not like them. Despite everything holding you down you have shown great strength. You will become the strongest of our people. Do not forget you are from a long line of noble blood, and possess more than the potential to rank among the super elites."

The words her father spoke not only warmed her heart, but they left Vega with a sense of strong pride and focus. "Yes Father."

"Vega," He knelt and pressed a hand to her shoulder. "You must train hard, do not forget where you come from, and do not let anything stand in the way of your destiny."

She pressed a hand to her heart in the symbol of loyalty to their people. She bowed to him. "I will not let you down father."

"I know you won't Vega. Which is why I'm leaving you to decide your own fate."

"My fate, Father?"

"Frieza has asked that you join him on his ship and travel with him as an associate in order to test your powers across the galaxy."

Her eyes widen. She had never had to deal with Frieza on her own before. The secret of her identity was a burden she had carried, but never alone. She had had help from her father, mother, and those few of her sworn guard who protected her from his taint and his accusation.

"I know this is sudden, and it's not what I want for you. However, we can't go against Frieza, not without proper caution. He's already suspicious of you, my daughter, so if you do decide to go you must be wary."

King Vegeta watched, thoughtfully, as Vega's eyes go dim with thought. What had always impressed him, was his daughter's sharp and careful mind. When left with instinct she had great power, but what made her rival over every male her age was her ability to tact and analyze her opponents before going in for the kill.

"I understand, and I will give it considerable thought." She bowed again and hurried out the room not wanting her father to sense her own fear. He left her with this decision, and Vega wandered the halls alone so to freely think without having the scruitiny of eyes upon her. She had just scolded her own men for fearing Frieza and now she was doing the same. Why? Why was she so afraid of being closer to Frieza? Was it because she was afraid he would find out she was a girl? What did it matter if she was a girl? It wasn't as if she had been raised as being Princess Vega to her father and Mother, the young girl found herself trapped in the pseudonym of Prince Vegeta, given to her by not just her father but her people as well. When she walked outside they didn't cry for a princess, but for the Prince of all Saiyans. The responsibilities and weight of this name had been placed on her shoulders and was exhausting to carry. Despite the pride that welled inside her, Vega wanted nothing more than to doff the disguise and scream at the top of her lungs. "I am a girl!"

Why did she have to be a boy anyway? What was so wrong with being a girl? She could fight just as well if not better than the other boys her age. She could converse, order, and show just as much pride and success in her true form as she could in this boyish figured she'd been forced into.

Pausing in her angry strut Vega took a moment to eye her reflection in the windows of the palace. The hair on her head was frumpy, spiked and styled in a disarray fashion that exposed her neck and ears. She had a thin neck, like a swan, and did her best to hide it under the full body spandex. Her chest, though years from puberty, was already showing some arch and curve which had been taped and straightened and was unbearably suffocating. Though her arms were well toned they were thin compared to the other boys, and yet they held the strength of twenty in each. Her tail flailed and curled irritatingly and she bit her lip to keep herself from pouting. Pouting was for under privileged Saiyans. She may be trapped but she was still a Princess err Prince. She was a royal elite, top of her class and future ruler of her people.

One day she would provide an heir through special means, which would mean she would expose her true identity to the man worthy of her true form. That man would become the true King, and she his Queen. Hopefully by then she will have proved herself a true and competent leader. No, not hopefully, but for sure. She knew deep in her gut that she was the true leader. She was the future of the Saiyan race, a future of strong powerful females rising against the male oppression in which Frieza and her father seemed to have become accustomed to.

Oh, and wouldn't it be sweet when one day her power would exceed Frieza's? She would be able to stand over his form, full grown and the true power of her people exuberating from her. She would watch him cower and would doff the disguise then. She would reveal herself to him and to the entire galaxy that she was not Prince Vegeta, but Princess Vega!

Oh and how sweet, how deliciously sweet to see the sheer shock and humliation on his face. That he, Frieza, the most powerful being in the universe had been taken down not just by a Saiyan, but a girl Saiyan!

With a new confidence she turned away from the reflection and lifted a hand. She blasted away the glass and ultimately the weakness in her heart. She would never admit to sadness, irritation maybe, but never sadness or regret. She heard feet rushing and a slow smirk crawled to her lips. "The window misbehaved, be sure to clean up the mess." Her voice rugged and rich with youth she continued. "Oh, and tell my father I have decided to play Frieza's game. Let him take me." Her eyes lit with fire and amusement. "He won't break this Saiyan Prince down."

_**The first and maybe the only chapter of this fic. The future of this story depends on you, my readers. Do you want to continue? Do you wnat to explore the possiblilities of a Saiyan Princess? Let me know, and tell me any questions, concerns, or ideas you want encorporated and considered. Thanks for the support! **_


	2. Frieza's Empire

**Mistaken Identity**

Summary: Her life was an impossible lie. . She had been born a woman, but will always live life through the eyes of a man. Vega, Princess of all Saiyans, would be shunned from all Saiyan Society, and in her place Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, will rise from her ashes.

Author's Note: This is a test chapter. Depending on how well it's received will decide whether or not I will deepen the plot and continue. Thank you CloudyThunder47 for giving me this challenge, please enjoy the fic!

**Chapter 1: Frieza's Empire**

The stench of Frieza was in the air and it made Vega's stomach want to wretch and roll. She could see the rising fear of his men, even those who deemed worthy for Frieza's praise. He'd come to know the five members of the elite Ginyu Force, led by Captain Ginyu himself. It was a rising unit, selected members of Frieza's army who audition with both power, but more importantly, style. Vega considered them a laughing stock.

Then there were Dodoria and Zarbon, Frieza's right hand men, and devoted ass kissers. Zarbon had more brains than Dodoria and as far as looks go he was definitely the better looking of the two. Pretty boy held some power but Vega doubted he would be a threat to her for long. Dodoria was the bigger problem. He was a large pink pig of a fighter, with a raging temper and steaming ego Vega considered he would have made a half decent Saiyan if he wasn't so butt ugly.

Then there was Frieza himself. She had yet to meet him face to face, but she expected to meet a man of extraordinary power. After all, anyone who could scare her father had to be at least twice as strong as him. It was pride-less, downright pride-less to admit that she was scared. She had been bound determined to prove herself to this tyrant, to assure that she was among the greats, or at least had the potential to become one.

So she paced, letting her boots stomp loudly to give the hint that she was an impatient sort and who wouldn't tolerate being kept waiting. She was a Princess, no HE was a PRINCE! What sort of delay could possibly be more important than HIM?

The doors whooshed open, but instead of the face of Frieza or one of his minions, she scowled up at the familiar giant Nappa. "What are YOU doing here Nappa?"

"Your highness, I've been assigned to serve by your side." He bows to her respectively. Nappa was unaware of her true gender, but she expected due to his lack of brain skills she oculd keep it easily hidden from him. So long as he didn't try to join her in the shower and whatnot.

"Serve all you like, but stay out of my way, and don't talk! If you embarrass me in front of Frieza you will pay dire for it." She stabs a finger into the weak point of his armor, making him squirm. Finally a guard filed in behind Nappa bowing before her briefly.

"Prince Vegeta, please follow me."

~Frieza~

The wine was bitter, but Frieza being the royal and arrogant type let the smooth red liquid rest on his tongue. He stirred the cup letting the image of him fill the room. He loved to play the appearance of his stature, he loved seeing the fear in his men, the respect of his followers, and the distaste of his enemies who were forced under his hand. He wondered, with a sickening smile, this Saiyan price would fall under. The guard entered the room, his helmet tight on his head and his armor was bulged.

"My Lord Frieza, allow me to introduce his Highness, Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan race."

Vega straightened her shoulders and stood up tall as she entered the room and came face to face with Frieza. He was as hideous as she imagined him to be. The cold white and purple color of his being was a mix of scale and skin. His eyes were filled with death and arrogance, his lips ripe color of plumps pursed like a woman's and made her stomach roll. All the Ice-jins reigned with power, and ruled their followers with fear and iron fury. Frieza may not have been much to look at but Vega was certain his looks weren't the reason why he ruled, and her father cowered. Looks were deceiving after all, She, Vega thought with a smirk, was the prime example of that.

"Lord Frieza," Vega bowed, her right hand over her heart. "It is an honor to finally make your acquaintance." The lie was foul her tongue, and the fact that she was bowing to him burned her pride with unbearable acid fire.

"I can imagine. I too have been looking forward to this." Frieza stepped forward, curcling her like a shark. "I must say you're a lot smaller than I expected."

The insult was made to sound like a careless word, but vega recognized the obvious sneer in his voice. She let her teeth clamp down in a smile and she shrugged. "I may be small, My Lord," she said the last words with obvious annoyance. "However, I can assure you my power is not."

"Good to hear, now then down to business." Frieza returned to his chair but didn't sit down. He stroked the arm of it. "I assume you know I want you here for one purpose and one purpose only. That is for you to become one of my few members of my direct links. After all you as a prince are a special case. I doubt your father will have you handling little jobs like he does to the others. No you, are different, and as such I want to pay special close attention to your training, and see to it myself. In doing so I expect you to swear complete and utter loyalty to me."

"Although I already have all the loyalty in the world to you, Lord Frieza, I accept your honored proposal and look forward to working under your arm."

"You're a fiery child, and from what I hear the most determined to succeed in your age group. Your father doesn't pride and gloat to me, but I have others who have seen your handy work and proudly call you there Prince."

The thought brought a light to her eyes. To receive praise from her own men was always a pleasure. It fed her ego. "Thank you, My Lord. I am very determined, and I can assure that whatever assignment, whatever mission you give me shall be completed with high success." She raises her head to meet his gaze head on, showing she didn't fear him. "I will not allow failure… not only does it look bad for my crown… but it sucks for my pride."

Frieza paused his stroking. His tail scraped along the floor before curling about his feet like a snake. "Is pride important to you?"

"Sire, Pride, is the backbone of my race. We Saiyans always hold pride in our own power and strengths."

Frieza wanted to laugh at that. He highly doubted the King of Saiyans had little pride left when he was all but sniveling at his feet. "I see, well now that's what I like to hear." Frieza turned to Vega, his eyes burning down on her.

"Now then, I believe your father has put his general in charge of your personal safety." He spares Nappa a glance. "He's already taken his vow of loyalty, and it's now time for yours… on your knees, Vegeta."

The command was powerful, but Vega found herself struggling the urge to tell him 'fuck off.' With a little growl welling in her throat she goes to a knee, and bowed her head.

"Do you, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans. Swear your allegiance to me, Frieza, and recognize me as the most powerful fighter in the universe?"

"Yes." Vega answered simply.

"And will you honor such allegiance by following any and all orders no matter the circumstances?"

"Yes."

"And will you forever hold that allegiance true, or be punished with an indescribable, immediate, and painful death."

Vega's eyes lifted to Frieza's face, but she kept her head low. A sort of fury and fear latched into her eyes as she spoke with the utmost regret, and care. "For the glory of Lord Frieza, yes."

Frieza smirked. "Than rise, Vegeta, as my new loyalist and comrade."

Vega got to her feet and bowed once. "Thank you, My Lord."

~Later~

Vega wanted to wretch. She could still feel the slime on her skin from where Frieza had touched her. It was disgusting. Having to put up with ass kissing was gonna hurt more than her pride. "Nappa, I want you to stick with me on all assignments just in case Frieza tries to do me in. I should be able to handle anything he throws at me, but with the way he looked at me I suspect he's playing a game with my presence here."

"Of course, your highness, it was my intention to do so in the first place."

"How big IS your powerlevel now? You're the general of the Saiyan army aren't you? How did you end up with a… pardon the term… babysitting job."

"I elected for it, mainly because I too was curious about Frieza." Plus he wanted some of the glory. If Prince Vegeta was going to become a right hand man of Frieza, then his association with the Prince would get HIM some recollection as well.

"Don't seem too curious, but I'll ignore it for now." The man's ever-growing bald head was a cause of his constant ever flowing emotions. If there was one thing, she'd learned about him from her father is that Nappa played too much of his fury into his fighting, but it did make him a powerful opponent.

Later that day Vega found out they were returning to Frieza's capital. The planet was an ice col forest of empty space and small settlements of his people, but held deep well protected fortresses and training centers.

For the next couple of months Vega was put to work. Every once in a while, when Frieza deemed her worthy, she was put on a combat assignment. However, for the most part, she was sent to the red room. It was a special training area for the elite teams, Special monsters known as Saibamen were grown and released onto the single opponent and were trained to kill. The trick was to kill the Saibamen before they killed you.

Vega had no trouble with Saibamen.

Her movements were a fast angry blur, the Saibamen continuously trying to leap and take her down, but found the task near to impossible. "Holy Rings of Goldbeaca, did you see that?"

"Yes, I see it all the time, that's Prince Vegeta. He's the best." The two working the room admired Vega's performance from the safety of their monitors. Off to the side Nappa lounged against the wall, his powerful muscled face burned with a permanent smirk. In only a couple of weeks his prince had made a reputation for himself amongst Frieza's ranks, and he was just a kid.

"There's no way."

"Not for any kid you've ever known."

Vega grew tired of this. She was so freaking bored with the same constant routine, she wanted something more! As all the Saibamen leapt towards her she screamed, pushing them all away with merely her energy The Saibamen were down for the count. Then just to add insult to energy she turned their bodies to ash with no more than her pointed finger.

"Unbelievable."

"I told you."

"My gosh, what's he going to be like when he's full grown?"

Nappa stood up straight, his shoulders straightening and his hands itching for some action of his own. "Nobody really knows yet, but take my advice and don't get on his bad side." Nappa suggested before meeting Vega at the door.

"Open up you fools!" Vega screamed through the intercom. She heard the soft panic from the nervous worker and it made her lips twitch, almost enough to put a lift in her mood. Nevertheless this was getting tiresome. She slipped her armor back into place, the clip of her cape shining like a gold medal of honor.

"You're the best, Prince."

"Stop kissing up, Nappa." Vega growled as they walked from the training center. Her tail fluffed and twitched behind her in irritation. "This place bores me. I want another combat assignment, no more drills. They're a waste of my time."

"I couldn't be in more agreement with you, your highness." Nappa too had itchy fingers. He was tired of sitting around and watching the boring routine, he wanted action as much as the bored child. "We'd have to convince Frieza."

"Man, Frieza," the source of her disgust and boredom had been everything she imagined. Frieza had treated her like a pet, soothing her ego when she did well, and then knocking her down flat when she made a tiny mistake. So what if she had ruined the capital of the planet he wanted? That didn't mean she had to be stuck here with these insessant drills! "The day will come where we won't have to take any orders from him.

"You really think so?" Nappa asked.

"Humph, I know so."

"I'd love that!" Nappa said in a sudden cheery voice. The idea was pleasing indeed. Nappa would follow Vegeta for his lifetime if it meant he didn't have to obey Frieza.

"Just you wait Nappa," Vega smirked looking down at her own hand. "I will grow even more powerful than I am now, and when I've reached my pinnacle of strength I will not only take Frieza down but I will claim the universe as my own. The Saiyans will be the ultimate fighting warriors of the universe, and I shall rule!"

"All hail, Prince Vegeta!" Nappa laughed happily.

No… Vega thought secretly to herself. Long live, Princess Vega.

_**Woot finally done with this chapter. Some chapters might be a little fast, but it's all for the good of getting to the juicy stuff and I swear t won't take away from the story. So how was chapter two? Let me know and I'll update ASAP. **_

_**Next Chapter: Planet Vegeta's Demise. **_


	3. Planet Vegeta's Demise

**Mistaken Identity**

Summary: Her life was an impossible lie. . She had been born a woman, but will always live life through the eyes of a man. Vega, Princess of all Saiyans, would be shunned from all Saiyan Society, and in her place Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, will rise from her ashes.

Author's Note: Yay! Finally I finished the update. I hate having to juggle time between school and work, but it's a necessary evil. *sigh* I very much enjoy writing fanfiction, so you never have to worry about a story going unfinished. Dragon Ball Reborn too will be updated by tomorrow.

**Ooh important announcement!**I'm also a fan of reading fanfiction as well as writing, so I'm having a little contest. I want a one-shot fanfic, it has to be Dragon Ball, DBZ, or DBGT, your objective is to write a love scene between your favorite couple whether it be GokuxVegeta, GokuxChichi, PanxVegeta, WHATEVER, the choice is up to you. Must have a minimum of _**5000**_ words.

Your Deadline will be Easter Sunday, 2012 and the winner will be announced a week later.

The winner will not only have the opportunity to have an OC put into a fic (with proper acknowledgement), but will also get a free request on this fic or Dragon Ball Reborn.

Sound good? Excellent! Get to writing and I look forward to reading.

**Chapter 3**_**: **_**Planet Vegeta's Demise.**

"Lord Frieza, I have wonderful news." Zarbon approached his Lord. "Kanassa has been eradicated, the planet is yours."

"Kanassa," there was a sound of disgust from Dodoria. "That mission has been on the market for months. I thought we were going to have to handle it ourselves."

"No, a band of Saiyans took it on." Zarbon explained quite coolly.

"Saiyans…" Frieza's tone was calm, and a little curious. The Lord had been shrouded in a veil of silence up til then.

"Their elite teams are becoming as strong as our own." Dodoria scratched his chin.

"Actually it was a band of their low level soldiers." Zarbon made a sound of his own. Dodoria could tell he was in deep thought over the matter.

"Ha, no low levels could take on Kanassa, these are just standouts. After all the Saiyans are becoming our best fighters are they not?"

"Yes Dodoria, it's amazing how far they've come. A small group on a full moon they're hard to beat."

"Are you running scared, Zarbon?"

"No, of course not, but think of it this way. If they are getting stronger than it'll only be a matter of time before they do succeed our own ranks. We need to keep an eye on them, particularly Saiyans like this Bardock who took on the Kanassans. What if he collected a group along with Prince Vegeta." Zarbon noticed the momentary pause and recollection in Dodoria's eyes at the mention of the Prince's name. "How would you like to deal with that bunch on a full moon?"

"Only a fool would welcome that scenario." Frieza said with a little laugh. The doors opened with a low beep and Vegeta stepped through with an air of arrogance lighting his eyes. Frieza's scouter had picked up the flash of his power so he kept his back to the child. Dodoria and Zarbon twined sides on the young Saiyan.

"Prince Vegeta, you haven't been given authority to come in here." Dodoria spoke. "You know no one sees Lord Frieza unless he calls for them."

"Look, I'm bored." Not willing to put up with anymore bullshit, Vega spoke her mind. "I want an assignment! I'm tired of being cooped up here and being treated by others as if I'm your pet whom you pat on the head every now and again. I think I've deemed a chance to finally prove myself!"

"Why you insolent little brat," Zarbon snarled.

"Dodoria, have some patience with the boy. He's just a child, he hasn't learned to control his passion." Frieza chuckled. It was Young Vegeta's tenaciousness and ferocity that kept him ambivalent to his behavior. The boy would be a powerful, and worthy "pet" to keep around. "Give him the hardest assignment you have…. Oh and Vegeta, do come back alive."

"Yes sire," pleased Vega bowed. "Thank you very much."

"There's no need to thank me. You certainly earn your keep around here Vegeta; you may want to mind your manners a little better though."

"Yes sire, of course."

~2 days later~

Vega didn't know what it was about conquering a civilization that caused the blood inside her to rush and pump with excitement. She could hear the sniveling whimpers of the people, the pleas and the cries for mercy, and the roars of unfulfilled vengeance as she murdered thousands upon thousands without hardly lifting a finger.

She wanted more of a challenge. She needed someone or something to truly test her skills on. Fighting yellow bellied cowards was not her idea of a challenge. The fact that Zarbon and Dodoria considered this a challenge for her was a little more than insulting.

She sat on a rock, chewing what was left of her limited rations. The strewn of dead bodies piled around her as she looked at what was left of the deserted planet. "Frieza…"Her father would weep for sorrow, if she wasn't sure his pride would prevent it. She knew full well that eventually the Saiyans would have to rise against Frieza in order to claim glory back in their name. Right now the rank that their mighty people took was no more than hired lackey, and it sucked. Even being considered Frieza's pet was a higher honor than a low class lackey who lived to take orders.

She was a princess, no way in hell would she ever subdue herself to living forever just to be Frieza's handyman. She had to get stronger, she had to find a challenge, something to raise her powers to that of beyond that of an elites. She had to attain Super Saiyan.

The annoying buzz in her ear made her growl, and she chewed thoroughly on her stick before answering her comlink. "Yes. What is it."

"Prince Vegeta, I'm afraid I have very distressing news. A large meteor has struck Planet Vegeta. As of this moment you're the only known survivor."

The news struck a chord, her voice acted before her head did. "Are you sure?" She was amazed at how calm the question came out. Inside her mind she could hear the screams of her people… her father, and the pain inside her heart.

"Lord Frieza sends his sympathies." She just bet he did, the scum. A meteor, like hell! There was no way a meteor could destroy her home planet, her father was more cautious than to let something like that destroy his planet. He would have sent out the entire elite army, and blasted the thing to bits.

No… no Vega was certain, more than certain that the death and destruction of her race was caused by one man… and that man was Frieza.

With her mission completed, Vega took her time returning back. She needed to think, to plan. She was sure Nappa at least was away from the planet, so she wasn't alone. Now she had to decipher just how many other Saiyans were left in the galaxy.

There was her younger brother, Tarble, a tiny and helpless little thing who was more worthless than a low class soldier. He had been sent to a far off planet the moment their father knew he wasn't capable of fighting strength.

If Frieza destroyed her planet than she was also sure that he would make sure to leave her with as few allies as possible. Any Saiyans sent on mission were probably disposed with, but she had to be sure. She landed on the welcome pad, her hands gripping into fists at her side as she approached a sniveling Nappa.

"Vegeta, Vegeta did you hear? How could this have happened?"

"Wipe your tears, Nappa. That's no way to greet your Prince." Vega rose her head, her own tears held back deep in her throat. She would have to do something about coughing them out later in private. "I understand you're upset, as am I, but this is not the time to be whimpering. We must gather whatever information we can on the other surviving Saiyans. We'll have to form a sort of salvage team."

"Yes, sire," Nappa was, if anything, completely loyal to her. He knelt before the child who surprised him with his strength and control of emotion. "I'll have the mission assignments downloaded quickly."

"Good, now then I'm tired, I'm going to my room. Wake me up in a couple of hours." Vega strutted past Nappa. She received bows and words of condolence from every face that past by her, making her want to sneer and spit in their face, They didn't care, not one of them gave a damn that her planet and people were destroyed. It was just another reason for her to confine herself. She didn't want the pity and false sympathies of people not worth her time.

The darkness of her room greeted her like a cold slap in the face. She didn't know what to do first, strip or plop onto the bed. The thought of drifting to sleep nearly frightened her. She knew her dreams would keep her awakened to the sounds of the inaudible screams of her people. To the defeated shout and protest of her father, and allow her to awake not only shaken, but tear faced. The thought sickened her.

Then again, being awake and pondering on the matter was even less appealing. Walking up and down the cool metal floors, wondering and waiting for answers that would never come. The Saiyans had always been loyal to Frieza, despite the fact that pride had dwindled. Her people considered themselves a higher power because of Frieza's influence.

Bah, as if. If the Saiyans were a higher power it was because of their strength not because of Frieza! There was no sense in allowing herself to believe otherwise.

As for the loss of her father she couldn't afford to lose focus. She would have never seen him again anyway. Frieza had his claws dug deep into her upbringing and she was sure if he had lived she would have been kept separated from her people, and continue to grow up a pawn in Frieza's game.

Deciding she'd rather be comfortable in her restless sleep she stripped away the armor, the weighted plates landing on the ground with a harsh clank. The blue spandex underneath stretched over her body and she cursed as she stared at her full length reflection. Without the armor there was an unmistakable curve appearing on her hips. She was finally gaining femininity and it was at the most inopportune time.

On top of that her hair was getting long again, dropping down over her ears in a spiky wave that accented the high cheekbones of her face. "How the hell am I supposed to hide this, let alone when I start getting breasts. She touches her chest squeezing the nonexistent breasts. Saiyans developed quickly, she knew that much, but it was hard, very hard, trying to imagine herself in the future. Would she look more like a man, or a woman? How could she continue to hide who she was… what she was?

"Prince Vegeta," there came a voice from the intercom making her jolt and she quickly wrapped a blanket around her and hopped into bed.

"Yes, what is it? I'm trying to sleep!"

"Forgive me sire, but we've located another Saiyan. He's landing as we speak."

Vega was up like a shot, her armor secured in place as she lets the door whoosh open and she runs out. "Excellent, that was fast, I hope he has companions following him." Vega halted to a stop when she reached the landing platform. The space pod landed with a ferocious hit, the ground shaking at her feet and excitement welled up inside. Finally things were looking up.

However, when the door opened, Vega was sorely disappointed.

"You're just a kid!"

Radditz lifted his head, his full mane of hair brushing over his shoulders as he eyed the Prince up and down. "Prince Vegeta, I presume?" He sure was more wimpy looking than he imagined. The rumors of the young prince being the strongest of the strong so far was looking pretty… well exaggerated.

"I don't believe this. You can't be any older than me."

"Sorry to disappoint you, your highness, but I don't think you should be complaining who you're left with when the fact that our entire race has been demolished by an unnatural occurrence."

What pissed her off more than the boys words, was the fact that he was right. She had no room to be picky. Her scouter bleeped, and she was once again sorely disappointed. The boy was low class. "Don't talk to me, low class, we may be few but we are supposed to be a mighty race. You better be prepared to pull your weight around here because I will not be dragged down by some low class clown who has no respect for his Prince!"

Radditz scowled but bowed his head in response. "Yes, your majesty."

~Frieza's Chambers~

"Come here, child." Frieza greeted Vega as she stepped through the doors. "I can't believe what a dreadful scenario. You must be devastated." Frieza placed a hand upon her shoulder, smirking when he felt it tense.

"It is a tragedy…" Vega swallowed hard. "One I have no interest in. My loyalty is to you now, not to my people."

"I'm glad to hear it. You are definitely a fine young warrior Vegeta. That is why I'm putting you on assignment full time. You and your other Saiyan survivors shall form a team and take on the assignments of my choosing."

"Yes sir, as you wish." Vega bowed. "There may be only three of us, but I can assure you that's more than enough to take on any planet that you desire."

Frieza smiled. His head filled with self-proclaimed victory. Not only had he removed the thorn of the Saiyan race and dwindled it down to a mere three, but he had the completely loyalty of them as well. He wanted to laugh with utter glee and snide.

"You have one week to train your new recruit, then I shall assign you three to the Azar planet."

"Yes Sire, I can assure you," Vega raised her head to meet him eye to eye. "We will not disappoint you."

_**Another chapter finished. Yay. Don't forget to read the contest details if you haven't already up top! I'll be looking forward to reading some great stories once spring break sets in. Have fun guys, and I'll update the next chapter ASAP!**_

_**Next Chapter: 10 years underfoot **_


	4. 10 years underfoot

**Mistaken Identity**

Summary: Her life was an impossible lie. . She had been born a woman, but will always live life through the eyes of a man. Vega, Princess of all Saiyans, would be shunned from all Saiyan Society, and in her place Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, will rise from her ashes.

Author's Note: My apologies for the late late late updates. Honestly couldn't reality be kind enough to push aside some time for the fantasy world? Between work, school, and my social life I've hardly had the time to breathe let alone write. Luckily I managed to get some time after school so I've been putting the chapters together bit by bit.

There's been and age change, there will be another big jump in age two chapters from now, so expect these next two chapters to be more like a summary and character interests.

Enjoy!

Ages: Vega-18 Radditz-20 Napa-30 Goku- 10

**Chapter 4: 10 years underfoot**__

When you work for a tyrant time can go impossibly fast. For years Vega obeyed, complied and thwarted every mission that Frieza laid at her feet. They grew in piles upon piles, Missions went into missions, years went into years, and she and her small team found themselves making small posts at various Ice-jin ports to rest and rejuvenate.

Radditz had turned out to be a surprising relief. He was really good at cleanup and for a low class Saiyan warrior, not that she'd ever tell him that.

"You call that a punch?" Vega snarled at Radditz. The two of them had grown into two good-looking Saiyans that swelled with their own type of aura. Radditz was firm and mannish, his hair a wild mane of black spiky hair that somehow always managed to stay in place during battle. Vega on the other hand, struggling with keeping her gender a secret, had resorted to wearing pads under her spandex so her muscles were exaggerated, she was even packing down below now thanks to a mold she had made by hand, but hell was it uncomfortable! How did men fight with all that crap down below?

"It got the job done didn't it? The poor fool didn't know what hit him."

"I do, a pansy!"

"This coming from the man whose skin is smoother than his spandex." The retorts and bickering made Vega feel flushed and alive, her day wasn't complete without battling with the man.

"Vegeta," Napa rubbed his temples. "can I just kill him and get it over with."

"Kill yourself you sourpuss, I'm having fun!" Vega turned her eyes back to Radditz. She was chest high on the boy, and loved the view. His yummy muscles and exuberance of non existant strength was just one of many of his turn on factors. He may have been lacking in power, but that was more supremacy to her. She enjoyed having the advantage over him.

"We should be getting back to base then get to our new mission." Napa rubbed his now bald head with nervous fingers. He hated sticking to one place too long.

"Very well, I want to wash up the stench, first." She sniffs under her armpit and makes a face. She was supposed to act like a man, but that didn't mean she had to smell like one.

"I'll join you," Napa took a step forward but stopped at Vega's glare. "Or not."

"Either one of you try to join me I'll shove your heads underwater and count to a gazillion." She marched off, making sure to keep her shoulder strong and back in a proud stride. She found a dark corner of the oasis before stripping down and splashing down letting the cold water welcome her.

The past ten years had been hectic and busy, but to her mind they'd been just as productive and useful as a day off. The constant battling had made her strength grow tenfold, and she felt her pinnacle rise further and further, and she knew she could reach limitless power if she could just find it. She felt it, as if it was at the tip of her fingertips and in easy reach.

"Hey Vegeta, we grilled up some food do you want any?" Radditz rounded the corner and stumbled over the clothes. He cursed as Vega's energy blast barely missed him. "Damn what the hell did I…" Radditz lifted the spandex scrunching up his face. "You know, Vega you shouldn't be just lying this thing around. What if it had been Napa instead of me."

"Nappa obeys orders, unlike you." Vega snarled in return stepping out of the water bare to the sight and ignoring the flush that appeared on Radditz's face. "I knew if anyone would disturb me it would be you. Just like before."

_~Flashback~_

_It had been five years ago. Vega and Radditz were in the awkward teen years, discovering the truth about different sexes. Vega found that being a woman, and keeping the secret was far more complicated than she imagined. She had to practice ranging her voice, trying to make it deeper, thicker in accent. Her feminine courses had her moody and snarling which wasn't so bad, as it gave her a reason to be difficult and demanding to her companions. _

_Radditz didn't much appreciate it. Nor did Nappa, but the tall burly beast of a man was so frightened of her power that he bowed to her every whim. Radditz on the other hand didn't care much if the mighty prince was stronger, he was every bit a survivor as them and deserved the same respect, _

"_I refuse to be talked to that was anymore Nappa." Radditz said bouncing his leg in a sign of irritation. The two of them lounging in one of Frieza's rec rooms waiting for the Prince of all Saiyans to join them. "The man takes forever to show up, then cuts off practice half way in saying that he's bored being paired up with a bunch of weaklings. I'm no weakling! I'm stronger than most of Frieza's guard! _

"_We all are, but Vegeta's the strongest of us, and let's face it if we were to even try to stand up to him he's beat us both into the ground." _

"_It's better than having my pride beaten. I'll show that pansy prince that I'm nobody's doormat!" Determined to have his say Radditz jumped to his feet and stormed out. He made his way to Vegeta's bunk and didn't even bother to announce his arrival before storming in. _

_Vega froze in mid movement, her current state of bandaging her chest awkward and embarrassing. "Radditz you idiot!" _

"_Vegeta did you get injured or… why is your chest so… oh god!" Radditz blushed and backed away. Before he could make his escape out the door Vega's fist was latched into his hair. She pulled back with strength so hard Radditz wondered why she didn't just pull all his hair out of his head. He sprawled back onto the ground yelping in pain as he's pinned under Vega's weight. She was heavier than she looked. _

"_Listen here you good for nothing clown, you better not breathe a word of this to anyone!" Vega's hand stayed gripped in his hair as her face closed in staring into his eyes with murderous domination. "I swear if anyone and I mean ANYONE finds out I won't be the only Saiyan female in existence." _

_The threat was hot on his lips and Radditz felt every word to be true, but on top of that he felt something new, something dark inside his gut. He wanted, yearned, for a taste of her. "Yes, Ma'am." _

_Something in his tone had Vega shifting her eyebrow up. His scent was full in her nose and had her tail swaying back and forth in a sign of curiosity. "That was a quick give in for someone who came in looking for a fight." She teased him further by finding his tail with her, stroking it. "Perhaps you've finally learned your place." _

_Radditz went tense under her. His mind completely blanked before she spoke, and the slight insult had him thrashing underneath her. "Don't be so cocky!" He managed to slide away and he rubbed himself off. "You're just a woman; you won't get any stronger than what you are now." _

"_Is that so?" She growls. "Well I say you're wrong. I say there's no limit to my power!" _

"_Bullshit. Anyway why have you hid this for so long?"_

"_It was originally my father's decision. Trust me I'm not happy about it. If I had my way I would shout it from the rooftops, but it wouldn't be smart. If you think Frieza's hard on us now, just wait… if he ever finds out I'm female it'll be ten times worse." It made her twinge to admit, but she was still young, she would grow, she will have limitless power at her fingertips, she swore on her father's gravestone. "That'll soon change."_

"_You're all talk. I swear I'll be stronger than you one day and you'll regret talking to me the way you do!" Radditz puffed up his chest staring eye to eye with her. She closed the gap between them, her chest barely covered in its binds. How had she been able to hide that chest til now? He wondered if he could even fit his hands around them. _

"_We'll just see about that. In the meantime," she stood on her toes her lips breathing hot on his face stirring his needs. "Get out." _

**~Reality~**

"I don't suppose you were looking to get yet another peek? I've given you at least a half dozen chances to." Vega's smirk was read across her entire face, she was cocky and full of fire, two traits that no true Saiyan could be without. Everything about her rang true of the Saiyan heritage, and frankly it was a heavy turn on.

"I wouldn't mind a look, but unfortunately I'm here about business. We just received word from Frieza, he wants us to return immediately."

"Bah, he's been working us like dogs. One of these days he will eat the dirt off my shoe, I guarantee it."

Radditz captured her high chin in his hands and smiled. "As much as I admire your tenacity Princess, time to get off your high horse and serve the power."

"High talk coming from a low class clown." She stuck her tongue out at him and pushed away his hands while sliding her disguise back on.

"I may be a low class warrior, but I'm a first class mate… so why won't you let me finish the job?" Radditz leaned into her his mouth brushing over her neck sending all sorts of tingles and tugs in her belly.

"Are you looking to become incapacitated?" She shrugged him off. "because this whole issue with you pushing this mating thing is way out of line. We're no where close to being ready and open about this, considering the entire universe thinks I'm male. You are the only one who knows my secret, by circumstantial coincidences, and I won't have it exposed until Frieza is down on his knees kissing my boot tips."

"Ugh, I'll never get laid!" Radditz banged his head against a rock crushing it to smitherines.

"You'll live, now come on let's go report."

"You'll cave, believe me, one day I will have you crawling on your knees begging me to take you."

"And on that note," Vega whirled and slammed her fist into Radditz's face and launching him into the water. "Keep trying, Radditz, keep making a fool out of yourself. However I will not be pressured by you or anyone. When I'm good and ready I will come to you, but I will not come begging." She knees at the shores ide smirking. "So get used to being on bottom, because it's obvious which one of us will dominate.

~Frieza's headquarters~

The trip from Planet Shick to Frieza's base passed through in a flash. A day's flight became as swift as a minute with the scattered year long missions they'd been on before. Nappa felt his high from his recent kill rising up. "Can you believe how fast we obliterated that planet? I bet Frieza will give us a huge reward!"

"Calm down Nappa, if you go in looking too enthralled he may not condone us for childish behavior." Vega said with an inner smugness. She'd always taken pride in her use of language and discussion. Her wit and language only added to her power. What fight she couldn't win forcefully, she won with tact and cunningness. This only made her the obvious leader of the group despite her lack of size against the other two.

Even if her idenitity were revealed, she doubted many would say anything against her control on her men. She took her place in front of the two strapping men as they entered Frieza's hall, bowing she greeted Frieza. "Greetings My Lord, we have return from the planet Shick. It went just as you desired. The people pledged loyalty to you after only three short days."

"Did they really?" Frieza's voice laughed sending her good mood into a downward tailspin. "I'm surprised it took so long."

Vega's shoulders tensed as she felt Radditz and Nappa fidget behind her. They all had taken a great pride in the speed of their capture and surrender of this planet, their prides were wavering harshly against the waves of dread.

"Very well, you may go now."

"What, that's all you're going to say to us?" Nappa stood, shocked by Frieza's casual approach. "We just crushed a whole race of people in three days and all you can say to us is…"

"Zarbon," before Nappa could continue Frieza turned to his second in command. "How long would it take YOU to conquer a planet like Shick."

"Oh I imagine one full day would be sufficient."

"Really a whole day, it is a tiny planet." The three towering foes laughed, causing her already dwindling pride to char and fall to her feet in ashes. "Now then if that's all I really have more pressing matters to attend to."

Her blood boiled and simmered and her fists clutched, and it didn't help that Nappa had a short fuse.

"Why you cocky little," he lunged forward, ready to pound his oversized fist into frieza's point head.

"Nappa, Stop it!" at her wits end she stood and raised her head staring at Nappa with obvious disproval. It was Nappa's kind of reaction that fed Frieza's fire. Being sure to stay composed she bowed to Frieza , half tempted to drag Nappa out by his ear like a misbehaved child, but that would only add insult to injury. "Please excuse us, Master."

They were halfway down the hall, just about out the door, when Zarbon added in his two cents of humiliation. "What could you expect, from a monkey?"

Though her body twinged and her temper flared she kept her insults and fury inside. Her thoughts screamed madly in her head, wanting her to lash out, to scream and throw a fit. 'This monkey, will be your undoing.' And by those words alone she swore by.

_**Yay another update! Truth be told I had it finished on Thursday and completely forgot to post it *bangs head on wall* that's how stressed things have been for me. Don't give up hope though my faithful readers. The story will go on, and will be concluded…. Eventually. Just have patience and you shall be rewarded :D Next Chapter: Bittersweet**_


	5. Bittersweet

**Mistaken Identity**

Summary: Her life was an impossible lie. . She had been born a woman, but will always live life through the eyes of a man. Vega, Princess of all Saiyans, would be shunned from all Saiyan Society, and in her place Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, will rise from her ashes.

Author's Note: My apologies for the late, late, late updates. Honestly couldn't reality be kind enough to push aside some time for the fantasy world? Between work, school, and my social life I've hardly had the time to breathe let alone write. Luckily I managed to get some time after school so I've been putting the chapters together bit by bit.

There's been and age change, there will be another big jump in age two chapters from now, so expect these next two chapters to be more like a summary and character interests.

Enjoy!

Ages: Vega-18 Radditz-20 Napa-30 Goku- 10

**Chapter 5**_**:**_** Bittersweet**

Frieza continued to laugh until Vegeta and his lot were good and gone, then his after died. He looked to Zarbon scowling. "You boast too much."

"I thought you wanted me to boast, my lord." Zarbon bowed his head knowing exactly why he was being criticized. "Three days to destroy a planet, it's getting harder and harder to control these monkeys."

"You worry too much, Zarbon." Dodoria laughed. "After all, did you see how quickly Vegeta tamed that burly one. So long as we have him scared we're just fine."

"Vegeta's not scared." Frieza spoke staring at the door. "He's being tenacious. He knows he won't win on a head to head battle with me… you two on the other hand are a different story."

"If you're that worried about him, sire why not just dispose of them like the other monkeys." Zarbon suggested.

"I'm not worried, I'm intrigued. I remember well just how strong King Vegeta was. His son seems to have doubled the King's strength at half his age. What's more he's not like any Saiyan I've ever seen. He sounds male, claims to be male, but from at a young age he's never looked male. His skin is too soft, his eyes too big, and yet his power puts the rest of his race to shame."

"Do you think he's strong enough to become a super Saiyan?"

"No, I don't know what it is, but I'm more than certain he can't." Frieza folded his hands in his lap. "Keep an eye on him Zarbon, I have a feeling that there's more to that Saiyan than meets the eye."

~outside of Frieza's base~

"I can't take this! You know I've been hearing rumors about how our home planet was destroyed. They're saying that it didn't really collide with another planet like we thought." Nappa was in a fit, his temper boiling over. Radditz brought up the rear and stopped to stare at Nappa. Vega stood several feet away, her head high but her eyes staring at the ground thinking about how she had felt that day 10 years ago.

"What do you mean?" Radditz asked warily.

"They're saying Frieza did it."

"What? Why would he do that? We've been his loyalist supporters!"

"I know, but you have to believe me, Vegeta you have to listen, it was all Frieza! He ordered to have your father killed, and blow up our planet."

"Oh for god's sake Nappa, stop your insistent whimpering!" At her wits end she turned to him, her voice losing its gruffness. She'd had enough. The last meeting with Frieza had sent her own temper over the edge. "For years and years I've had to listen to you blubber and praise, blubber and praise, where the devil is your pride?"

"V-Vegeta, your voice, you sound like a-"

"A woman," she ripped the pads from under her suit the material shrinking to fit. "That's because I am one, you dolt!" The words gave her such an incredible high. She felt the weight on her chest lifting and her power swirling. Her aura was a brilliant blue and flared around making her hair wave rapidly up like a flame. The short cut wouldn't be short for long.

"Y-You… this is a nightmare. You mean I've been taking orders from a pretentious, soft skinned shrew?"

"Watch your tongue Nappa!" Vega snarled. "Man or woman, I can still kick your ass from here to kingdom come!" She straightened her shoulders her power dying down so not to attract attention. "Now's not the time to discuss this, but I have to say these past years have been brutal, and not because of Frieza, but because of you!"

Both men looked at her wide eyed, the half pint female talking down two tall burly men. "Both of you have no pride in yourselves. You think that because we are the only Saiyans left that means we possess the qualities of an elite force? Or that because Frieza works us like dogs that we should receive medals? NO, none of that matters, for the longest time I've known that our people, our culture, and our status means squat!"

"Your highness," her speech breaking down his barriers, Nappa's voice had calmed.

"Oh I knew who was really responsible for our planet's demise. I've known all along. Father warned me that Frieza would be gung ho on our race." She clenched her fists, her glove stretching and flexing like her muscles. "I know he died by Frieza's hand alone. I'm not stupid and naïve."

Her eyes went to the sky. "I cherish the days, the days that I spent with my father… and I will never forget what he taught me. However I will not let it hold me down. I will never let the fact that we are the last of a once proud race drag me through the mud. Instead it will just be a sign that I, Vega Princess of all Saiyans, was destined for more! I was destined to be more than a princess of an endangered race, and I was destined to be more than Frieza's underling."

Napa and Radditz shared looks of pride and then they turned back to their princess, their shoulders rising high.

"The only thing that matters to us, as individuals is strength. We must rely not on each other, not in our past, but in ourselves. Frieza's stronger than I now, and I have no choice to follow, but wait, oh just wait and watch." She turned to them smirking, a blue ball of fire surrounding her hand. "With every fight I'll get stronger and stronger. And with that strength I will rise above him and then I will be the ruler of the universe!" She stared at the sky again, her father's words ringing true in her head and in her heart.

_"You must train hard, do not forget where you come from, and do not let anything stand in the way of your destiny."_

"Just like I was meant to."

Hours later Vega sat in her room, the doffed disguise spread out on the floor as she lay in under undergarments on her bed. Her knees bent drawn in and her head pressed to it. What the hell had she done? In a fit of temper she released her true self to Nappa who had been stunned and insulted. What was more she had no idea if she had been watched by Frieza or any of his men.

She really needed to learn how to control her temper. Her mouth spoke truth, revealing her desires of power, and position. Then again those desires weren't necessarily a secret to them. On a lighter note she did feel a sense of relief. Once the initial shock had passed Nappa had returned to his loyal self, and Radditz had flat made himself scarce, leaving her to think and calm down once again.

The annoying buzz of her door had her growling and she rose from bed. She had locked the door so she didn't worry about an invasion. "Whoever it is, go away," she growled her voice gruff once again. "I'm resting."

"It's me." Radditz's voice returned from the other side. Vega slid a hand to the door her mind debating whether to let him in or not. After a moment she unlocked the panel and walked back to bed.

"Come in, but make it quick." She heard the door whoosh open and closed as Radditz's familiar presence filled the room. The scent of him was making her female body tingle. "What is it?"

"I was surprised by your confession. You seemed so adamant about it remaining a secret."

"I'm adamant about it remaining a secret from Frieza, but yes it was a bit of a surprise to me too." She bent over to unfold her blankets. The room became eerily quiet. The silence pissing her off, Vega rose and turned to ask what he wanted only to have her words muffled against Radditz's lips. His large gruff hands stroked the hot skin of her bare back.

The initial shock disappeared under the melt of her body. She found herself returning the passion, letting her fingers caress the muscle hiding under the armor of his suit. His palms were so rough and calloused; they caressed and gripped with a mix of gentleness and roughness that had her swooning like the real female she was.

"I'm tired of waiting Vega, you can beat me up later, but I'm taking you right now." He lifted her and slammed her down into the bed. Vega's gasping laughter swallowed up by his lips, his hips pinned her underneath his weight, and he quickly removed any and all barriers. Soon skin met skin, and heat met heat.

Vega felt her body go languid under Radditz's touch. She didn't want to move, she didn't want to think, and for once she didn't want to take charge. She'd heard rumors, experimented with her own touch, but nothing could have ever prepared her for this. The feel of a man's hands when he wanted to drive you up and over the edge was powerful, and threatening.

She was stronger than him, and held more power in her pinky finger than he had in his whole body. However, she let him ride her; let him take control in this one solitary department. When he finally made her a real woman, the mix of pain and pleasure he inflicted gave her an incredible high. He had her bowing to his whim whether she wanted it or not.

Vega had never felt so female. Her eyes stared up into her lover's face, sweat pooling off their skin and drenching the sheets. The feel of his muscles bulging and bunching as they moved together sent heat into her belly. His stare, so focused and intimate causing her cheeks to flush with embarrassment.

"You've never looked so beautiful, Vega." Radditz groaned and grunted against her lips, "so soft, and vulnerable, and under my control."

"Shut up," she growled in response and gasped as she felt he pleasure rise in her belly. "Oh for god's sake Radditz just shut up!"

Her heart was still racing hours later, as they lay in bed, his hands still clutched about her breasts, marking them as his. The flow of their scents mixed and mingled together, and it was soothing as well as stirring. She was tempted to go for another round, but knew it would be too much the risk of others finding out. "You should go, we have to report for our new assignments in a few hours."

"It can wait." Radditz nibbled on her neck, causing those stirrings to turn to red hot lust. "I waited a long time to have you, I won't wait nearly as long to have you again.

"You should learn to take things in moderation." Though her body complained, Vega pulled from Radditz and walked across the room to open the bath chamber. "I allowed this to happen, but don't start thinking that this will be a continuous thing between us. Once in a while is fine, but we both have work to do. We must continue our training, and work towards our goals."

"Do you really believe you can defeat Frieza?" Radditz sat up, his nakedness bore all with no embarrassment to show.

"In time, yes, and in that time we must act as we always have. Me, as your superior and group leader, and you as a member of the group, the third class rank."

"What a load of crock. You're being foolish if you think I can go on much longer with this lie we live. Why do we have to stay under Frieza's clutches, taking his abuse and insult when we can just escape. We should be finding someplace free of his reign, free of any entanglements."

"I will ignore the fact that what you're saying is complete cowardice and instead counter it with simple logic." Vega responded after splashing water on her face. She patted herself dry and turned to him. "We could run away, be cowards and find ourselves a nice little planet to inhabit. We could declare ourselves kings of this pathetic planet, ruling the people with iron fists and spend our lifetimes living in riches and the enrichment of the people who respect and fear our power. However, how long do you think that will last?" She points an accusing finger at him. "Frieza plans to rule not just one single galaxy but the entire universe. We could find a mud ball planet in the far outer circuits of space and still he would find us! He will ruin what peace we have, laugh in our faces and we'll either end up right back where we were under the crunching heel of his muddy boot, or dead by his torturous hand!"

She watched as his defensive look faded into one of defeat. Better he learned now, then experience the shame and humiliation of defeat before death years later. She watched him slump out of the room, his body obvious with disappointment, and let down.

"Sorry Radditz, but you'll thank me for this one day." Vega rubbed her neck feeling the areas he nibbled with affection, the skin still warm. "Trust me, I don't like it either."

_**Woot another chapter done! Yayness! So far we have a dying race, a sprouting love affair, a gender bender Princess, and a power obsessed tyrant. How will things sprout from here, and how does little Goku on Earth play into it all? Find out next chapter. "Secrets Exposed" **_

_**BTW I have a poll I'd like to take so any and all readers I'd appreciate your input! For the future I have Vega being introduced to Goku BEFORE DBZ, so when would you like her to be incorporated.**_

_**During the Final Tournament Battle between Goku & Junior**_

_**After the tournament when all seems well**_

_**During Goku & Chichi's wedding**_

_**Other (state when) **_

_**I look forward to your answers. The next chapter will be posted on May 20**__**th**__** so please put your answers in your comments before then! You can also E-mail me for any questions, comments, or ideas you'd like to input as well. Thank you for your support!**_


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I apologize to all my readers for the long delay in updates. I've been swamped with work and school that I haven't had any free time for writing. The chapters are in progress and I've been doing a little at a time in my spare time.

Any comments, recommendations, or requests you have about any of my stories please feel free to leave a review or e-mail me separately.

Mistaken Identity Readers: The polls are in and the next chapter will include Vega's influence upon Goku and Earth. Thank you to everyone who voted!

Dragon Ball Reborn: I'd like to have a vote for couplings. So far I've kept with the Bulma/Radditz alignment do to the good response, but I'm thinking of changing it up a bit once the DBZ timeline comes into play. Who would you rather have going for Bulma's heart?

Yamcha

Vegeta

Goku

New Character (Girl)

New Character (Boy)

The new character selections will already be included in the story and it's already a fact that the female will be a bisexual. I will not reveal their identity until their arrival which will be in two chapters.

That's all I have for you, thank you again for your patience and I promise the new chapters will be up this weekend! CIAO!


	7. Secrets Exposed

**Mistaken Identity**

Summary: Her life was an impossible lie. . She had been born a woman, but will always live life through the eyes of a man. Vega, Princess of all Saiyans, would be shunned from all Saiyan Society, and in her place Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, will rise from her ashes.

Author's Note: My apologies for the late, late, late updates. Honestly couldn't reality be kind enough to push aside some time for the fantasy world? Between work, school, and my social life I've hardly had the time to breathe let alone write. Luckily I managed to get some time after school so I've been putting the chapters together bit by bit.

There's been and age change, there will be another big jump in age two chapters from now, so expect these next two chapters to be more like a summary and character interests.

Enjoy!

Ages: Vega-25 Radditz-27 Napa-37 Goku- 17

**Chapter 6: Secrets Exposed**

The follows few weeks went by slowly and were surprisingly quiet. Nappa was his usual self, over reacting, power hungry, and enjoying the destruction around him. Radditz on the other hand was anything but himself. He had yet to return to Vega's bed, giving her time to cool her jets, and maybe come to her senses about being life mates. To him, she was the one that was in denial.

The tension didn't halt the group's teamwork. They could still annihilate a planet in a matter of days, but it meant little to them anymore. Their latest meeting with Frieza had sent them all into a matter of depression. Vega was determined to enhance their training regimen to raise her own power. The problem was she lacked the energy to so. There were days at time she would fight tooth and nail on battles she used to breeze through. During their breaks and reprieve she would find herself overly hungry, devouring food, then throwing it back up.

"Hey, are you alright Vegeta?" Nappa, still not used to her feminine identity approached her cautiously. The woman was bent over on the ground looking pale and sickly. Maybe we should get you to a medic."

"Knowing my luck I probably caught some virus from that stupid race on Planet Pindar." She wipes her face free of sweat. She pushed off Nappa's concerned hand. I'll take myself thanks. Go find out where Radditz is. Once I figured out what this thing holding me back is I'm going to rectify it and we'll be heading to Planet York."

"Whatever you say Prince," Nappa laughed at his silent joked and made his way out. Vega watched him leave, glad her poker face had tricked the older and more naïve Saiyan. Vega wasn't stupid, she knew exactly what was wrong with her, and she was furious.

"Damn you Radditz! This is all your fault!" She slams her fist into the wall clutching her belly with her free hand. "I can't hide this for very long… I have to find a way to rid myself of this problem."

"What problem would that be?"Zarbon's cool and prim voice sent shivers up Vega's spine. She whirled around to face him.

"My," she swallowed hard and did her best to compose herself, "my illness."

"What illness would that be; a virus, the flu perhaps? Or are you pregnant?" Zarbon's smirk spread all over his face. He couldn't remove the satisfaction that came at seeing Vega's face paling with panic. "Did you really think you could hide the truth from Lord Frieza?"

He cornered her, pushing her far into the corner until she felt two inches tall, her eyes wild and scared and her fingers dig deep in a clenched fists.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted as Zarbon grabbed her arms. Her feet dragged along the ground as she struggled and screamed against Zarbon's firm hold. Her body twisted and contorted, her aura pushing around her. The fierce outburst was short lived when she felt Zarbon's fist bang straight into her neck.

Blackness swirled around her, how could this be happening? She'd been so careful, so sure she could keep it secret, and yet Frieza had known and had just been pulling her along for a ride. When had she become so afraid? When she was a child she had criticized the men for fearing Frieza, for fearing a tyrant that should have been on his hands and knees bowing to THEM… now, grown up, and at the mercy of the tyrant himself she'd found out… she had always been afraid of him.

She could push it off as jealousy, of pride, and of strength, but in reality the real reason she had stayed faithful to Frieza despite what he had done was fear. She was deathly afraid of confronting Frieza. She felt herself being slapped awake and woke gasping. Zarbon's hand gripped the back of her neck squeezing firmly to keep her in place on her knees before Frieza.

"I have to say, Vegeta," Frieza said with a little throaty laugh. "I'm a bit disappointed." He stood in the room his lack of height didn't take away the obvious vibrancy of his power that would cause any scouter to blow up at first read. He approached, his feet coming into her bowed vision. Her teeth clenched to keep them from chattering. She wouldn't show him weakness, she wouldn't show just how truly afraid she was.

"I knew very well you were keeping secrets from me. I put the full blame on your father's shoulders; he was always the disobedient sort. I knew he wanted to keep your true gender a secret, for reasons that are beyond me." His tail slid along her neck and Vega felt sweat dribble down her back as her head was raised to make her look at him. "I humored your little game, watched you grow and hide your true self from me, and for a while I was humored as well. Now the game is over and you've gone and made a slut of yourself."

"A night with my life mate is considered adulterous now?" Vega played cool as she wriggled in Zarbon's hold.

"Life mate you say? So you've finally chosen the weaker of the two men as your partner in life. That's funny, that's real funny." To prove his point Frieza laughed outright, Zarbon joining with a snicker himself.

"Laugh all you want!" Vega slapped her head back making Zarbon let go and she rose to her feet dusting herself off. "Radditz may not have Nappa's power, but he doesn't blow up off the handle like Nappa. I couldn't possibly have the child of a man who loses his temper at the drop of a hat."

"I see," Frieza slapped his tail to the ground. "Do you plan on having many children Vega? Rebuild the Saiyan race with your own blood?"

"That's right, I may not stop with Radditz either. I will find more Saiyans, I know there were babies that were sent out before the explosion, I merely have to search and little by little I will rebuild the Saiyan race!"

"That's very noble of you Vegeta, it really is, but I'm afraid I can't let you do that." His tail rose again but instead of smacking the ground it swiped harshly across her face. She went spiraling into the wall the impact causing her to lose her breath.

"You have one of two choices Vega. I consider you a very important asset to my army. You're ruthless and powerful; unlike your two bungling Saiyan boys you have true potential. Stay loyal to me and you will become one of the supreme beings of the universe!" Frieza slowly approached. "Or you can die a loser… a dirty Saiyan monkey tied to its lineage."

Vega didn't like it but she was half tempted to take it. The thought of her rising above an entire universe as one of the most powerful beings to have ever lived made both her blood race and her heart pound. However, she knew better. Frieza would make a pet out of her as he always did. She thought about the words she spoke to Nappa and Radditz weeks before… her pride and her temper had been at an amazing high. More she enjoyed preaching, she enjoyed seeing the light lift into Nappa and Radditz's eyes when she spoke of freedom and power.

Vega slowly rose to her feet her legs shaking and she looked Frieza in the eye. "If I accepted.. what would happen to Radditz and Nappa… and…" She resisted the temptation to stroke her flat belly where she knew the next generation of Saiyan heritage was lying. Why was she concerned about this little life? Couldn't she have more? Yet she suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to protect it.

"That depends on you. " He took her chin the slight height difference making her irritable. "Behave, and do as I say, and they'll stay safe and sound." The doors opened and his smirk rose more as Dodoria drug Radditz in by his legs.

"Let go of me you pink freak!"

"Disobey and you'll see them slowly suffer with pain before I give them their death."

Vega stared at Radditz with a bemused expression. "Of course… My Lord." She bowed willingly. "Forgive me for lying and disobeying you, I promise that my loyalty will now be forever in your good graces."

"Good," Frieza laughed and pat her head making her teeth clench. "I'm glad we're finally beginning to understand each other. Now then, as part of my new elite force you have to obey every order I give. So let's start with something challenging." Frieza walked over to Radditz his face pure and smug. "Obey and you can go on your merry way. Disobey and I'll have Radditz killed."

Her back went up. Panic suddenly flooded in her. "Of course, what is it my Lord?"

"Destroy it." He said simply giving her a sinister knowing look. It didn't take her long to figure out what "it" was. She knew there was an ugly catch.

"My Lord… may I ask why?"

"You're not in apposition to ask uestion but if you must know I believe nowisnot the time for you to have children. After all you're still a young woman, very young for a Saiyan. I don't need one of my elites to be blowing up like a balloon and unable to fight. It's illogical."

"What's he talking about Vegeta? How does he… are you pregnant?"

"Not for long if she obeys my orders. Now Vega, is it? Choose, the bundle or the boy?" Frieza pointed his palm at Radditz's head.

The color completely wiped from her face. What sort of sick and twisted ultimatum was this? She had to choose between her child.. the life that was growing inside her, warm and welcoming, and filled with potential, or Radditz, her…

What was he to her really? Could she really be so bold as to call him her mate? He'd not made the mark... she had pulled away last minute. However she could still feel the tie to him. His companionship his face, and his body all pulled at the strings on her heart.. her instincts as a Saiyan woman longing for her lover.

"Tick, Toc, Vega, I grow restless. Which will it be?"

She wanted the baby, for the first time in her life she truly wanted something more than power, more than leadership and all the sick desires of a rising tyrant. She wanted with the deepest fibers of her being. Her heart was torn, torn between her lover and her deepest desires.

Frieza lowered his hand a little seeing something new that made him feel even more powerful. He saw her tears. Big fat drops of salty tears just fell from her eyes in a delicious sight of indecision. He could hear Zarbon and Dodoria gap ad suddenly burst out with laughter.

"Oh this is delicious! The monkey is actually shedding tears, I never thought I'd live to see the day!" Zarbon shouted and applauded his Lord. He'd finally gotten the royal pain in the ass to crack. Frieza on the other hand wasn't nearly so pleased. He was impatient. He'd expected her to crack alright.. but he'd expected her to give up on the monkey baby for the power of her mate. He could see the baby turning her soft and mushy and he didn't like it at all.

"I grow tired of your stalling Vega! If you will not choose I will do it for you!" Frieza turned his hand and before Vega could even breathe he fired. Vega clutched her belly protectively turning her head away waiting for impact. She heard a scream… but it wasn't her own. Her eyes opened and widened to see Radditz take the full blow from Frieza's beam.

"Radditz you idiot!" She screamed and caught his body as he fell. The Saiyan laughed with pain his wounds great and his life slowly slipping from him.

"What's this? Showing affection? That's not like you Vega." He coughed and muddled through his words and rose a shaky hand to her face wiping the tears. "Neither are these."

"I was gonna choose you… You didn't have to." She stammered through her words trying to block the streams of blood with her shaking hands.

"No, you weren't." He smiled his once scowling broody face smiling sweetly, sickeningly sweet. "I could see it, you didn't want to give this up." His hand touched her belly. "Wow… I'm the father of a royal. My child will be a prince… or princess." His eyes raise up to her face. "Can't get much better than that. Just wish I could see it…" His voice trailed off and Vega shook her head as he went limp in her arms.

"No...No Radditz! NO!" Vega's heart shattered as she felt Radditz life slip right through her fingers. Her body went hot and numb, her aura swirling around her like a vibrant light in a dark tunnel. Her voice echoed like a roar and she felt like the entire planet was shaking under her. Her eyes saw red… then sheer white… the power inside her rising higher and higher then suddenly she blacked and collapsed besides her lover.

_**Yay! I finally finished the update! :D Can't wait for you guys to see the next chapter! It' s the one I've been most excited to write. I hope you'll like it.**_

_**Next chapter: Kakarott**_


	8. Kakarott

**2Mistaken Identity**

Summary: Her life was an impossible lie. . She had been born a woman, but will always live life through the eyes of a man. Vega, Princess of all Saiyans, would be shunned from all Saiyan Society, and in her place Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, will rise from her ashes.

Author's Note: My apologies for the late, late, late updates. Honestly couldn't reality be kind enough to push aside some time for the fantasy world? Between work, school, and my social life I've hardly had the time to breathe let alone write. Luckily I managed to get some time after school so I've been putting the chapters together bit by bit.

There's been and age change, there will be another big jump in age two chapters from now, so expect these next two chapters to be more like a summary and character interests.

Enjoy!

Ages: Vega-25 Radditz-27 Napa-37 Goku- 17

**Chapter 7:**_** Kakarott**_

Nappa peeked around the hall corner as two guards strolled down it with Vega's body in tow. His scouter had picked up the spike of energy and he'd come to investigate, what he found was the Saiyan Princess strapped down tight while unconscious and unable to protect herself.

"If Frieza's that worried about her rebelling why doesn't he just kill her like he did that other saiyan?"

"The other Saiyan was expendable. Master Frieza has a bit of a soft spot for this one, he doesn't want her power going to waste."

Nappa's eyes widened, other saiyan, expendable? What had happened? He backed off a bit and continued to stalk to get more information.

"Do we really have to kill the fetus? I don't think I could stomach a thing like that."

"If something as simple as an abortion process makes you queasy, then you're in the wrong business bub."

Nappa froze in midstride, his fists clenching and his teeth grinding hard against each other. "abortion… fetus… no, t can't be, damn you Radditz this is your fault." Nappa stroke fast, forgetting about stealth he let loose on the two guards pummeling them into the ground before freeing Vega's body and carrying her down the hall.

The feel of strong warm arms brought Vega around, her eyes fluttering and focusing on his face. "Mnng, Nappa, what's going on, what happened?"

"No time to explain, Princess, we have to get you out of here." Nappa skidded to a stop in front of the space pod launch pads. It was a slow day for flying, only two guards were watching the exits. "Frieza was going to eliminate the fetus growing inside you."

"Fetus, so you know then." Her words weren't as sharp tongued and brutal as usual, which worried Nappa. Usually she would tell him to butt out or that running was the cowards way. Something big had gone down, and it seemed to take Vega's spirit with it.

"Yes, but the question is where to go to keep you safe."

"Earth," Vega said simply her eyes lifting up to his. She was serious once again, her shoulders tensed and her lips pursed in a frown. "I'm going to Earth."

"Why Earth, that place is full of people it's not like you could just land and hope to not get spotted."

"It's something that sort of came to me in a dream. Radditz had a brother, and after checking some records I found he was sent to Earth, never returned. I always assumed the pitiful thing had died, but while I was unconscious…"

_~Dream~_

_The air was thick with death, and darkness surrounded her as the golden light that had sparked in her mind quickly vanished as it had emerged. She felt like she was falling deeper and deeper into despair, Radditz swarming her thoughts. _

_How could she have let this happen? She was usually so good at bluffing, at lying between her teeth to push through the problems and troubles of any mission, so why when she needed it most did her tongue decide to tie? _

_It was because she couldn't choose. The thought of losing one over the other made he pain so great it was refusing her to speak. The echo of Frieza's sick laughter as Radditz died in her arms made her gut twist and she curled up ready to die. _

"_Don't give up"_

_The voice snapped her out of her dark thoughts her visions coming clears as she stood in the empty space. "Who is that, who's speaking?" Darkness gave away to light and the image of a strong Saiyan male stepped into her vision. He was definitely a true warrior, with various battle scars and the look of battle in his eyes. He seemed so familiar to her yet she couldn't put a name to the face._

"_I am Bardock, father of Radditz, and Kakarott." Ignoring her shocked expression Bardock continued to speak. "You mustn't give up your highness."_

"_I thought all other Saiyans were supposed to be dead. How is it that I'm speaking to you?"_

"_Before the destruction of Planet Vegeta I was given a gift by the leader of the Kanassians. I witnessed the destruction of our planet but no one would listen to my cries. I died a worthless hero, but my sub consciousness lives on, seeking vengeance for my people." _

_So this was all in her mind, a dream perhaps? "For the first time in my life, I'm lost of what to do."_

"_Live on, escape from Frieza's clutches, raise yourself to be the true fighter and leader I know you were born to be, and than strike back for the pain and suffering Frieza has caused us all!" He waved his hand and they flew through space in her subconscious, passing by stars, planets, whole galaxies before finally coming onto a little blue planet in the milky way. "This planet is called Earth. My son was transported here, he is not dead, he's very much alive, and taking on a path no saiyan has ever taken before." _

_Vega admired the blue planet. "Kakarott, is alive?" she whispered. "How will he help me?"_

"_Trust in him, confide in him, let him show you the life he has lived, and show you that life is more than just about fighting battle after battle, let him show you what it truly means to be a proud saiyan, whether man or woman." _

_The images began to fade and Vega's hand reached out to touch Bardock. She could her her name being called in the distance, and Nappa's face splitting her dream in two._

_~Reality~_

"No offense, Princess, but that seems sort of vague."

"Vague or not I'm going. I just have this gut feeling that the true reason he wants me to go is not to confide or to teach, but is merely an explanation. I think if I were to watch his way of life it would give me a missing piece of my power, something I've left out of my training, xomething that will help me to take my place in the universe."

"Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?" Nappa asked.

"Yes, Kakarott will help me become a Super Saiyan."

~ Earth 1 month later ~ (Goku is now 18)

The training had been difficult. It was a raw and ruthless battle of strength, stamina, and control. He's meditated until he felt as light as air, he'd sparred until his knuckles red raw and blistered, swam the longest deepest oceans, climbed the steepest tallest mountains, and walked across miles of long country road just to find himself here, at the World Martial Arts tournament.

Kakarott son of Bardock, his true Saiyan name, had been lost to him. To himself and to the friends he had made he was known simply as Goku. He had lost all memory of ever being a Saiyan when he was a babe, having fallen into a ravine and badly injured his head. Any normal babe would have died, but he had recovered and had become a normal healthy little boy. In his journey to become a powerful martial artist he had battled monsters, emperors, power hungry militia, and a corrupted alien being. He'd made friends with the vain yet kind scientist Bulma, the greedy and cowardly transforming pig Oolong, the desert bandit named Yamcha and his cat friend Puar, the lecherous yet wise teacher Master Roshi, and his best friend Krillen, a fellow martial artist.

"Hey Goku," Krillen spoke from the bed next to him. "What was your training like? I bet it was tough."

"Yeah, it was really challenging." He smiled and gave his friend a glance. "Your strength must have increased a ton as well."

"Well," Krillen sneered rubbing his nose. "Just wait until you see me fight."

"I can't wait."

"I'm sure we'll have plenty of strong opponents to test out strength on." Krillen pumped his fists feeling the fire of a good fight coming on. Goku took his glance away and stared up at the ceiling, his eyebrows furrowed as he thought of the real reason he had come to this arena. Before parting from his friends to train he had battled a fearsome fighter known as King Piccolo. The green alien had done nearly everything in by his ruthless behavior and greed. Now his son lived on in his stead, and would at last appear again at the tournament.

"Hey Goku, yoo-hoo, Earth to Goku!"

Goku snapped from his daydream feelings leep tug at his system. "I'm fine, how's the weather?" as Krillen got up he barely heard him comment on the rain as sleep took him. His dreams were filled with battle, taking on opponent after opponent. He stood toe to toe with Piccolo's son now, and Goku could see he was as every bit a fighter as his father, and more so. Just as he and Piccolo were about to lock fists he felt something, a powierful presence that startled his system and made his body shake.

"_Kakarott,"_ the voice spoke in a whisper and was deeply female. His senses went on alert and he broke away from his opponent to feel out the energy of the voice.

Everything else seemed to darken as a figured broke through the vision walking towards him. She was absolutely beautiful, her hair was short and choppy but it framed her strong face, and abnormally wide almond shaped eyes. The color was the deepest brown he had ever seen, nearly black as onyx. Her lips were licked and pursed in a smirk and she had a powerful build for a woman, strong arms, sturdy legs, and a smooth stomach that gave way to curves at the hips.

"_Who are you?" _

"_Your destiny."_

Goku shook awoke the sound of rain still pattered against the wind but it felt like his bed had been soaked through. His sweat was cold on his face and as he sat up thunder and lightning crashed along the stormy sky. "What a weird dream." He thought of the woman and rubbed his damp hair. "Who was that woman?"

~Outer Space~

Vega curled up in her seat feeling nauseous and dizzy from the flight. Space travel used to be a plesant dream, like gliding gently across time itself. Now it was just a rocky mountain path with dips and jerks around every lane. The child inside her had begun to poke its body out across her stomach, no longer flat and muscular she'd become the woman she'd been hiding all these years. Her body was still strong, but where she'd once been flat as a board she'd gained magnificent curves that were deemed praise worthy, her face his softened and her hair had become longer and her eyes not as harsh and calculating. It was amazing what a little change in lifestyle could do for a person persona.

Nappa had been a real sport, staying loyal to her as he had always been he had led Frieza's gaze away from her and lead the search far and deep into space the opposing side of the universe. She'd have to reward him if they ever met again.

As the blue planet known as Earth came into view a soft smile spread across her lips. "I see you… Kakarott."

_**Kakarott is finally coming into the picture! How will he influence Vega? What about the child she carries? Will Goku accept this new identity so suddenly? Find out next...  
><strong>_

_**Chapter 8: Foreboding Energy  
><strong>_


	9. Foreboding Energy

**2Mistaken Identity**

Summary: Her life was an impossible lie. . She had been born a woman, but will always live life through the eyes of a man. Vega, Princess of all Saiyans, would be shunned from all Saiyan Society, and in her place Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, will rise from her ashes.

Author's Note: My apologies for the late, late, late updates. Honestly couldn't reality be kind enough to push aside some time for the fantasy world? Between work, school, and my social life I've hardly had the time to breathe let alone write. Luckily I managed to get some time after school so I've been putting the chapters together bit by bit.

There's been and age change, there will be another big jump in age two chapters from now, so expect these next two chapters to be more like a summary and character interests.

Enjoy!

Ages: Vega-25 Radditz-27 Napa-37 Goku- 18

**Chapter 8: Foreboding Energy**

The Preliminary rounds had been a breeze despite the hyped up entrances from King Chappa Goku eliminated any and all competition without so much as a heavy breath. His friends participating, Krillen, Yamcha, and Tien were also as lucky, but unfortunately for Chiaotsu an old rival showed up eliminating him not only out of the competition, but also tossing into the emergency hospital ward.

Tien was in a fury, he kept his eyes on Mercenary Tao during each recession he had knowing that if he were to fight him in the quarter finals there would be no mercy on either part. Goku was actually very calm about the situation, his mind roaming on more pressing matters such as his own rival showing up. King Piccolo's son Junior had all but swept his competition out of the ring with the same brutality and lust for death as his father would have given. Still despite that it wasn't the main thing nagging at him. Ever since last night his mind had been probing an answer to the dream he had. He'd learned at a young age that dreams were to never be taken lightly.

"Goku, Hey Goku are you okay?" Krillen asked as they gathered around for the drawing.

"Hmm?" Goku glanced then laughed. "Who me, oh yeah I'm just fine."

"I doubt that, you're distracted. Is everything alright?" Yamcha and Tien came up, also worried about Goku's behavior. When Goku realized he wasn't going to get left alone he broke and sighed.

"Well, actually, something's been bothering me. I know I should be concentrating on the fights, one in particular." Goku chanced a glance at junior then looked back to his friends. "I just came seem to stay focused for long. I feel… that there's something BIG coming, something that will change everything."

"Do you have any idea what that something is?" Yamcha asked.

"I think it has something to do with a woman… no not her," Goku explained when Krillen chanced a glance at Anonymous. The woman had confronted Goku before the preliminaries had begun and nearly bit his head off when Goku failed to recognize her. "I have no idea who she is but the woman I'm in reference to sounds and looks completely different."

Goku looked up at the ceiling trying to picture the woman from his dream again. "I had a dream and she was in it. She spoke to me with a rough voice, very husky and yet it was soft and feminine. Her body was tense as if it held the world on her shoulders... and her eyes… I'll never forget those eyes so stern and nearly black as coal."

"Are you sure you're not just going through a late puberty or something?" Krillen joked.

"No… err wait what's puberty?"

The three fell over at the statement. "Never mind."

~Outer Space~

The ship was making its landing ritual, circling the planet as Vega worked in some coordinates. "Computer, lock onto the highest power source on the planet. If I'm not mistaken that should be Kakarott."

"Analyzing… computing data… source found on an island known as Papaya island, there's an abnormally large amount of strong powers gathered there. Two almost evenly matched."

"Hmm, strange I was told that there's not much fight on this planet… nevertheless one of those powers must be Kakarott. Computer, make the landing sequence." Vega secured herself in as the pod circled the planet once more and began its descent.

~At the tournament~

Goku's sensing were going mad, he felt it, the energy he'd sensed that had sent his focus into a tailspin. It was closing in on him and he began to tremble. He'd never been so afraid, not even when his friends were in danger had he felt the tug of absolute terror in the pit of his stomach.

"Goku?" Krillen waved a hand in front of Goku's face. He didn't know why Goku looked so fearful; Tien was beating the circuits out of the new cybernetic Mercenary Tao. "Hey Earth to Goku!"

"It's coming… no… no it's here!" Goku's head went up and he could see the sparkling dot descending from the clouds. Krillen's head went up, as did Yamcha's. The crowd began to stir as both fighters stopped to look at the clouds. Apparently both of them too had sensed the incoming force. Mercenary Tao's cybernetic eyes zoomed in and a gasp escaped his lips.

"Is- is that a space ship?"

"Um, excuse me but what are you two looking at?" The announcer asked climbing back into the ring to tap Tien on the shoulder. "What's going on?"

"There's something heading our way, it's coming out of the sky."

"What?" The announcer took out his binoculars and spotted the craft. "Oh my god what is that? It looks like some sort of metal pod." The announcer gulped. "And it's… heading our way."

The crowd had finally gotten wind of what was happening, some people scream and ran, others couldn't move, were too fascinated by the descending pod. As the piece got closer it flew right over head, and a figure jumped out from it landing right on the platform.

Vega flipped her hair back from her face sighing with relief. Finally she was back on solid ground, the air and gravity so light that she felt like a weightless feather. "Now that's much better."

"It's her," Goku said backing up from the wall. Krillen had never known Goku to back down from anything. "It's the woman from my dream."

Anonymous frowned and straightened her hair as she looked at the woman. Woman of his dreams, how foolish, the insults just got worse and worse. Why the hell had she waited so long for this idiot?

Vega looked around at all the awe struck and fear filled faces around her. She hadn't realized that putting herself in such a crowd would be so unsettling.

"Excuse me, miss, but you need to get down, we're in the middle of a tournament." The announcer spoke to her from the safety of behind Tien Shinhan. Vega's eyes went straight at him, the coal black orbs staring calculating at him. Sweat beaded and dripped down his spine. "Um, please."

"Come here, earthling." She spoke clearly crooking her finger up. The announcer gulped and pointed at himself.

"M-Me?" When Vega only nodded the announcer stood up straight and tried to loosen his tie as he came forward. "O-okay."

The moment he was close enough she snatched the microphone from his hand before he even realized what was happening. "Attention Earthlings," Vega spoke into the mic her eyes scanning the crowd. "Do not be alarmed, I am not here to harm you. I am merely looking for someone."

"Hey lady," Mercenary Tao sneered and walked up. "I don't know who you are but you're disturbing the fight. Get lost!"

Vega glanced at him and suddenly smirked. "Hmmph, you first." She raised a hand and flicked her finger over his head. Mercenary Tao was sent flying.

Tien gasped at this watching his former master fly out of the ring without so much as a flick of the wrist. "Who is this woman?"

The crowd began to murmur wondering if this entire thing was just a new part of the show. "My name is Vega, Princess of the Saiyan race. I have traveled far and wide searching for a man of my people. He's appeared to have blended in well here on Earth but there are several things about him that differentiates him. For one he'll be abnormally strong, even at a young age, by now he's probably ooh I'd say eighteen. He'll have gravity defying hair, either black or brown, and best of all…" she slides her tail from around her waist the appendage wriggling out. "He'll have a tail."

Goku gasped as he stared at the tail. His heart thudded in his chest and he felt the color drain from his face. "She's talking about me." He said in a whisper.

"His name is Kakarott, despite whatever else he calls himself that is his true name. He is the son of Bardock and brother of Radditz. Bring him to me here and I promise not to do anything to your precious planet. You have three days of my time."

"Don't bother," Junior called down from the roof. He looked a bit nervous himself. He was a being who was able to sense power and this woman was far beyond his own. "He's right here at the tournament." Junior pointed at Goku and Vega's eyes locked on.

Vega didn't need the proof of his tail to know that this was Kakarott. He had the look of both his father and brother and something inside her tugged. She felt emotions swelling inside her as she shoved the microphone back at the announcer and stepped up to Kakarott. She placed her hands on his face watching him as he tensed and squirmed. "I see you," she said smirking. "Kakarott."

"That does it!" Anonymous had had enough she stomped over and pushed her way between the woman and Goku. "I don't know who you think you are but you just stay away from him!"

Vega stared eye to eye with the woman crossing her arms and frowning. "Why should I? What claim do you hold over him woman?"

"Well I, that is, he promised me he'd…" Anonymous blushed suddenly and fidgeted. Goku looked down at her and sniffed her scent was suddenly familiar.

"I think I do know you… were we friends before, you said I promised you something, what was it?"

Anonymous jumped and suddenly growled and turned to him. "You really know how to lay on the tar don't you? I mean are you serious? You really can't remember? Fine! I'll tell you the promise that you broke. You said that I would be your bride. You promised to marry me!"

Vega watched the shocked reactions from the people around them. Marriage, so the Earth did that silly ceremony as wlel. Strange why would Kakarott participate in such a ritual? Even more why did he no longer have a tail, and why did his demeanor seem so… gentle. It was odd. "Hey, Kakarott, did you ever experience a serious blow to the head when you were younger?"

Everything was circling into a tail spin for Goku, he had no idea what was going on. This was like some sort of bad dream. First the woman from his dream appears and now this woman who he thought he knew claims that she was to be his bride, and he had promised that she'd be so. What was a bride anyway? "Hey Krillen," ignoring Vega, Goku turned to Krillen. "What's a bride?"

Crowds of people fell over at the stupidity of his question, including Vega. What an idiot! Is this really the man she was supposed to go to for advice on becoming a super Saiyan?

"A bride, loosely translated it means your life is over!" Krillen shouted but Yacha smacked him.

"Goku, a bride is a woman who is about to be married."

"I think my definition is more accurate, it's the woman you live with the rest of your life."

"Live together, with you, when I said that was I conscious?" Goku was in a panic. Everything seemed to be ganging up on him at once, Anonymous yelled, his friends argued and tried to comfort, the announcer tried to get the tournament back on track, and the new comer Vega just stood there staring at him with those eyes. He couldn't take anymore, for the first time in his life he shouted, "everyone just shut up!"

Goku bowed and held his head everyone backing away from him and he rubbed his hands through his head. Vega sighed and pulled something out of the pocket container of her armor. "It would seem I have come at a bad time." Vega held out a device in front of his face. Goku opened his eyes and admired it. "I shall take a look at this planet for myself, and get a feeling for it. When you feel better to talk about who you are and where you come from just push this button and it will signal me to come back to you." Vega shoved it in his hand and walked away .She walked onto the stage and took a single leap over the crowd.

Goku stared after her the button in his hand warm with her scent on it. He stroked the panel thoughtfully and put it in the sash of his belt. "I'm sorry, but I forfeit."

Everyone stared at him shocked. "WHAT?"

"Forgive me, but I have to follow her. I feel this is much more important that the tournament." He looks up at Junior. "You and I will fight another time Junior."

"I'm going with you." Junior flew down crossing his arms. "I'm interested myself to know more about this girl."

The announcer was now the one panicking. "You guys just can't leave! What about the tournament? What about the prize money, the disappointed fighters you beat to come here! This isn't right!"

Goku smiled and waved. "I'm sure you can continue without us, just redraw the lots there's still an even number of people left after all." Goku called out to the skies. "Flying Nimbus!"

The crowd gasped and murmured as a little orange cloud descended from the skies. Goku hopped on and took off in the direction the strange alien woman had gone, flying next to him was an unlikely companion, Junior.

"Goku where are you going!" Bulma shouted from the crowd trying to shove her way through to follow him. His friends looked onward in wonder at what exactly was going on.

"This is very peculiar, I didn't expect this outcome at all." Master Roshi stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I thought Maybe Gohan had just imagined it, but now everything is beginning to make sense."

"What do you mean?" Bulma looked at him.

"I mean that Goku is exactly as that woman claimed him to be. We may find it hard to believe but it's true. Goku may very well be an alien."

_**DUN! DUN! DUN! The plot thickens. Both Goku and Junior have dropped out of the tournament to investigate the alien woman who has descended upon them. What will become of the tournament? How will Goku take the news he is about to be delivered? **_

_**All this and more coming up in the Next chapter…**_

_**Chapter 9: Goku's homeland**_


	10. Goku's Homeland

**Mistaken Identity**

Summary: Her life was an impossible lie. . She had been born a woman, but will always live life through the eyes of a man. Vega, Princess of all Saiyans, would be shunned from all Saiyan Society, and in her place Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, will rise from her ashes.

Author's Note: My apologies for the late, late, late updates. Honestly couldn't reality be kind enough to push aside some time for the fantasy world? Between work, school, and my social life I've hardly had the time to breathe let alone write. Luckily I managed to get some time after school so I've been putting the chapters together bit by bit.

There's been and age change, there will be another big jump in age two chapters from now, so expect these next two chapters to be more like a summary and character interests.

Enjoy!

Ages: Vega-25 Radditz-27 Napa-37 Goku- 18

**Chapter 9: Goku's homeland**

Vega hadn't gone far. The delectable smells of food had caught her attention and she was busy drooling over the sight of some large round flat entrée that looked incredible with its fresh baked dough, melting cheeses and variety of toppings. What was this delectable food?

"Hey lady, if you're so hungry why don't you buy one of your own instead of drooling on mine." The man chowing down on the food looked grumpy and fat and Vega pulled her face back trying to remember that this wasn't her planet and she had to follow the rules if she wanted to keep a low profile… then again she'd already made a stir at that fool of a competition by announcing to the entire audience she was an alien in search of another alien.

"Tell me friend what kind of currency do you use here?"

"Well here in Japan we use zeni or yen… sometimes we do trade for zeni for things like silks and gold."

"Gold you say?" Vega smirked and pulled something out of her armor pouch, she produced a large gold coin, bigger than a quarter. "Like this?"

"Whoa! Where'd you get that?"

"Never mind where I got it, what I want to know is where you got that delicious looking food." The man pointed to the stand behind him.

"Over there, but I'd be willing to give you mine if you tell me where you got that coin."

"I'll do you one better, here." She flipped the coin into his hand. "Pleasure doing business with you." The man ogled and drooled over the coin as she had the pizza. Vega found a place to sit and took a good long sniff at the pizza before taking the first bite. Her taste buds went into nirvana. She'd never tasted anything so remarkable! It beats cooking fried alien meat any day!

"I must say humans aren't very strong but they sure have a way with foods, this is the best thing I've ever tasted!" She chewed thoughtfully savoring each bite while admiring her surroundings. She had more than a pocket full of gold coins and wondered if she should use some of them to get herself some human clothes. She didn't know how long she would be staying, but the less she stuck out the better.

She paused in her eating. What in the great galaxy was she doing? She shouldn't be relaxed and enjoying herself she came here with a purpose! How had this bazaar little planet managed to suck her in already? She looked down at her belly frowning. "I blame you; you're doing this to me. I can't wait to get you out so I can return to normal.

Her scouter blinked and she lifted her head tapping it. She smirked. "So Kakarott, you decided to join me after all." Downing the rest of her pizza she licked off her fingers and replaced her gloves. Her scouter picked up his energy right away heading straight for her. She raised her power a little, the wind picking up causing a little bluster for the crowd around her. She floated in midair and people gawked and pointed. She spotted Kakarott right away, his orange gi giving him away. She hadn't expected the Namek to join him.

"Hello again Kakarott, I'm pleased to see you've come to see me again so soon."

Goku laughed little. "What can I say; you made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

"I suppose you'll want some questions answered." Kakarott glanced down at the gawking people. "Do you know of a place with not as many people, I do hate a crowd for these kinds of private talks?"

"Uh, yeah sure, I know a nice spot. Follow me." Goku lead the way, Piccolo watched Vega follow before doing the same. The spot Goku chose was nice alight, a quiet beach with nothing but the crashing waves and the chirping seagulls to welcome them.

"Alright then, it's obvious you came here for me, but first I want to know who you are and where you came from."

"All of your questions are melded into the real reason why I'm here Kakarott." She paused noting his disdained expression. "Don't look so angry, I'm not here to harm you or your little planet. I'm here to ask for your help, as much as it pains me to. It's clear by my scouter's readings that you're obviously lower than third class, but you apparently have something I need."

"I don't know what it is you're looking for. I have little possessions and all of them I obtained here on Earth." Goku dug his feet in a little.

"This is true, you have nothing of your Saiyan origin, not even your memory it seems. Nevertheless you have something and I'm here to find out what it is." She takes a seat on the sand and looks out at the ocean. Such a beautiful little planet, now she knew why Frieza would have wanted this planet to start with. It was full of natural resources and clean breathing air. "To answer your question my name is Vega, and I'm the princess of the Saiyan race. You my friend were born on the planet Vegeta, a planet that no longer exists."

Goku's eyes widen at this. "Are you sure it's me you're looking for?"

"Yes Kakarott, because I knew your father and your brother, and the strong resemblance is unmistakable." In fact she had felt a guilty pang in her heart when she'd first laid eyes upon him. His face, so strong in character reminded her too much of his brother.

"Why am I here on Earth then?"

"We Saiyans were planet brokers, we found planets that would bring a high price in the market and rectify them of any life forms and then sell them to the highest bidder," a bid that Frieza often won. "To those planets that had abnormally strong presences we sent our elite forces, but for those with weaker power levels one of our babies usually did the job. Luckily for me you failed to do so."

The news was overwhelming to Goku. Not only was he an alien but he was an alien that had been sent to destroy the Earth. Piccolo chuckled beside him and Vega spared him a glance. "What's so funny Namek?"

"Namek," Piccolo's laughter stopped, his eyes wide open.

"Yes it's unmistakable as well. The green skin, the pointy ears, and fangs, you're the perfect depiction of a Namekien warrior." Vega stood and put her hands on her hips. "I see so you share sympathies with Kakarott. You too lost all memory of your people. Perhaps if I stay here long enough I could forget everything as well." Vega prayed that she did so. She would give anything to be able to erase the tragedies and the disgust that filled her past, and at the same time her pride would be sore for choosing such a cowardly fate.

Goku hadn't said a word since she told him of his heritage. Vega walked over placing a hand on his shoulder. "Look at me Kakarott, for that is only the beginning of my tale." Goku turned towards her, her black eyes sinking into his soul like a bad omen. "I must tell you about Frieza."

* * *

><p>Hours later Goku sat on the empty stage of the World Martial Arts stadium. His friends had long gone and he was alone now contemplating all that he had been told. Vega had given him the same instructions as before, that if he wished to see her to merely seek out her power, for she would be waiting for him.<p>

"A being that is even more powerful than her, Can such strength truly exist? I'm trembling, I'm actually afraid." Goku stared at his hands clenching them and gritting his teeth." All that time training with Kami, and the faith he had put in his own power now seemed useless. He was a seed compared to Vega, her energy and power were nothing he had ever witnessed before.

"Goku," a gruff familiar voice emerged from behind him but Goku didn't move.

"Piccolo, if you've come for that fight, I'm no longer in the mood."

"I had a feeling, and I share your sympathies. It's disgusting to say the least. I thought today would finally be the day that I would extract my revenge, but even I can't possibly fathom what would happen if I eliminated that Saiyan's resolve for stepping onto Earth soil."

"In other words you don't want to anger her, by killing me." Goku stood and looked up at the starry sky. "I still can't get over that I'm actually from space. My people, my past, it all seems like a dream. I didn't think I'd care so much about something I know so little about. I was happy here. I AM happy here."

Piccolo glanced in his direction before turning his own attention back to the sky. "I know the feeling." He sighed and turned. "Look this changes nothing. I don't know what this new presence will do to our current living arrangements but when it's all over and that Saiyan leaves I mean to settle the score. I will kill you Goku, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday your death will come by my hands."

Goku laughed for the first time in hours. "Yeah, whatever you say Piccolo."

* * *

><p>Chichi couldn't believe all that she heard. She knew if she waited around long enough she would finally be able to track Goku down. The words that had come out of Goku's mouth had shocked her beyond anything else she could have imagined. The little boy she had fallen in love with, the man he had become, and the alien from space had all somehow molded into one being.<p>

He sat alone again, Piccolo long gone to who knows where. She struggled to take a step to him; she wanted to say something, anything to soothe the pained expression on his face.

"You can stop hiding, anonymous."

She gasped and jumped at his voice. When he turned to her she struggled to find words. "G-Goku I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to spy."

"It's okay, I imagine you must be pretty upset with me, what with my running off earlier before I could get the chance to find out who you really are." Goku offered her a smile. "If you want we can fight our battle now."

"Oh honestly," some fire returned in her. "Is that all you care about, is fighting?"

"Well no, I like food too, which reminds me when did I say you'd be my bride? What's your name?"

"I was going to tell you if you beat me but seeing as you run off I don't know if I should tell you. I don't even know why I'm talking to you at all!"

"Oh come on, please, please!" He got on his knees giving her a look that made her knees weak and a smile quirk on her lips.

"Oh, fine, I'm the Ox King's daughter, Chichi."

Goku fell over gasping he drew in everything about her. "No way, you're, you're Chichi?" He had this image of Chichi in his head, a cute little girl with black hair and a sweet simple expression and armor underwear. Who knew that three years apart could make a person change so… drastically! Then again he had grown a lot as well.

"I remember now I did say it. It was back when we were children that I said I wanted a bride. Oh man," Goku hung his head. "I misunderstood I thought bride meant something to eat."

"Gah!" Now Chichi fell over going to her knees and suddenly feeling like crying. "Something to- so wait does that mean…" she looked up into his eyes tears flooding in her own. "Does that mean the promise you made was a mistake?"

"Sometimes my brain doesn't know what my mouth is saying." Unable to resist such a sad look Goku took her hand in his. "Good thing my heart does." He brought her closer, going more on instinct than anything else. "Will you marry me Chichi?"

Chichi's frown lifted into a gasp and then a big smile. "YES!" Chichi tackled him laughing happily as she planted a big kiss right on Goku's lips.

_**We're reaching the end soon! Only a few more chapters to go then the sequel, "Misconstrued" will take place! What will become of these new developments? Will Vega really take to Earth life and what about the child already growing inside her? How will that life affect her and Goku? **_

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Chapter 10: Uncle Goku **_


	11. Uncle Goku

**Mistaken Identity**

Summary: Her life was an impossible lie. . She had been born a woman, but will always live life through the eyes of a man. Vega, Princess of all Saiyans, would be shunned from all Saiyan Society, and in her place Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, will rise from her ashes.

Author's Note: My apologies for the late, late, late updates. Honestly couldn't reality be kind enough to push aside some time for the fantasy world? Between work, school, and my social life I've hardly had the time to breathe let alone write. Luckily I managed to get some time after school so I've been putting the chapters together bit by bit.

There's been and age change, there will be another big jump in age two chapters from now, so expect these next two chapters to be more like a summary and character interests.

Enjoy!

Ages: Vega-25 Radditz-27 Napa-37 Goku- 18

**Chapter 10: Uncle Goku **

"You're Getting MARRIED!" Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs. Goku stood in front of a shocked crowd, he'd gathered everyone together so to tell them about Vega and why she was present on Earth and it had turned into a celebratory party for his upcoming marriage.

"Yeah, well I did promise. Being married to Chichi won't be so bad, I really like her, and she's a fighter. Plus the Ox King even built us a house up in Mt. Paos near where my grandfather used to live."

Bulma grabbed his shoulders shaking him. "I don't believe this, you of all people are getting married before me! This isn't happening!" Bulma weeped into him. Goku blushed and wondered why she was crying as he pat her shoulder comfortingly.

"I suppose I'm happy for you my boy, but this is a big step. I expected you to come back with news from the alien, not a wife!"

Bulma jumped up gasping. "Oh my gosh, yeah whatever happened to her? Is it true that you're an alien?"

"Well yes, and apparently I'm from a planet called Vegeta, a world that was destroyed by a tyrant named Frieza. Vega, that's the alien girl, she's an escaped servant. She and her crew were working for Frieza when it happened."

"Oh wow the poor girl. She must have been devastated!" Bulma covered her mouth her eyes wet with fresh tears. She suddenly felt very sympathetic.

"Well actually…" Goku drifted off remembering the conversation.

~Flashback~

"_You knew he was the one who did it and yet you still worked for him? Why?" Goku felt a fresh pit of fury as he listened to the long detailed list of misdeeds Frieza had forced upon her people._

"_At the time I had no other real choice, and besides it wasn't like I was ever really loyal to my people. The only great sadness I felt was the loss of my father, and even that was just a dull scratch on my heart." She stood and walked along the beach watching the sun set in the distance. "I'm not a sympathetic person, Kakarott. I was raised a warrior I had little choice in choosing what I wished to become, not that I minded. I was a Prince after all." She paused and blushed when he looked at her oddly. "I was raised as a boy."_

"_I thought you said you were a girl, hold on," Goku reached down and patted her lap making her blush deepen even more. "Yeah you're a girl alright OOF!" She punched him. Goku let out a yelp as he flew down the beach skidding face first into the sand his mouth full of sand, salt water, and shells. Piccolo let out a bark of laughter at the sight. Vega stood with fists clenched and her temple throbbing. _

"_Idiot." _

~Reality~

"She appeared to be calm about it, but I get the feeling she's hiding her true feelings."

"So what does she want, is she just looking for some salvation?" Master Roshi asked as he stared into his coffee cup thoughtfully.

"She says she needs my help, but also says I'm in no condition to. She's a confusing person, I think she's also confused to why she's here."

"Could it be she wants you to help her defeat Frieza?"

"Maybe, but she's powerful on her own, and I doubt I could even make her a decent sparring partner right now… hmmm I wonder what sort of training she's been through. I'll have to ask her the next time I see her."

"Is she still on the planet?"

"Yeah, she says she's going to lay low for a while and try to find a place to… how did she put it… rest her boots."

The watch on Bulma's wrist goes off and she jumps. "Oh shoot, I forgot I was supposed to go shopping for supplies. I'll have to hear the rest of the story later you guys!" Bulma waved them all off as she tossed out her plane capsule to head back to West City.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about a silly thing like that Master Roshi. Vega's already pregnant. I'm gonna be an uncle!"

The cup in his hand dropped and shattered in he sink. Master Roshi whirled around his eyes nearly popping out of his sun glasses. "You're gonna be a what!"

Back in West City Bulma rushed through the crowd carrying bags of groceries and supplies. As she huffed and puffed her way through the streets to the next store she heard a vaguely familiar voice raise over the noise of the city.

"What do you mean I didn't pay! I gave you gold didn't I! I thought that it was considered part of Earth's currency." Vega shouted at the shop manager standing in a new dress that hugged her curves and her bare feet. Bulma found it rather envious that the girl could be half dressed and still look amazing.

"It is if you sell it to a pawn shop but in normal day to day stores we here in Japan need Zeni or credit."

"You humans and your confusing ways! If I wasn't trying to blend in I'd blow this shop sky high!"

"Uh excuse me!" Bulma walked up smiling. "I'll pay for the clothes, also can we get her some shoes to go with it so she's not on the hot dirty concrete in her bare feet?"

Vega looked to Bulma as she and her were escorted back inside for a shoe fitting. The store owner had recognized Bulma immediately and was doing everything he could to pleas eher. "I don't know who you are, woman, but I thank you for your hospitality."

"Don't mention it, your name is Vega isn't it? I'm a friend of Goku's." She stuck her hand out smiling. "My name is Bulma."

Vega eyed the hand cautiously before taking it and allowing the shake. "Goku… I assume you mean Kakarott. I wasn't aware he had actual friends on this planet."

"Oh yeah, he's got lots of them. I just happen to be the girl that discovered him." Actually his grandfather was the first, but Vega didn't need to know that.

"That would explain why he's so far behind on his training. First he loses his memory than to make peace with humans and having to train on this low gravity… it's weakening."

Bulma was about to retort when the shop keeper came back with shoes. Vega slipped them on grunting when she tried to walk on the stilettos. "You call this proper foot wear?"

"They're not made for comfort, only for style. You get used to them." She stood there amused for a moment watching Vega try to muscle around in the shoes. Her expression faded. "Hey, I have a question."

Stumbling back into her seat Vega gave up and tossed the shoes back in the box. "What is it, woman?"

"That's Bulma!" Feeling the little nag of annoyance, Bulma pushed it away and continued to speak. "I wanted to ask you why if you need Goku's help didn't you try to force him? It's obvious you're stronger than he is."

A vague smile spread on her lips. "As much as I agree with that logic, it would get me nowhere." She slipped on some sandals that were given to her with a nod of approval. Bulma paid for the clothing and Vega walked out with her. "I don't know if I can speak in terms that you'd understand. I expect most humans would think all aliens are thirsty ravenous take over the world types and in most cases you would be right." She rubbed the back of her neck remembering how very true that was of her before the rapid changes in her life. "Certain events in my life changed my perspective. I decided before I got here that I would refrain from attacking anyone. Mainly because I want to stay hidden from those looking for me."

"You're hiding because of Frieza?"

"Kakarott's been talking… yes, and I can't risk him finding me. I need a safe haven so that I may give birth and then continue my training to defeat him, though I fear that I won't get any stronger in this environment." She paused looking at Bulma who'd stopped dead in her tracks. "What's the matter with you?"

"You're pregnant?" her voice was off, shaky and a little stuttering.

"Yes."

"By who, were you raped? Oh my god was it Frieza? Oh you poor thing!" Bulma went to instantly tend and stroke but was pushed back by a blushing Vega.

"Get off of me woman! I was not raped nor would I need your sympathies if I was! I'm not some pitiful woman who cannot take care of herself I am merely in a situation where I must be discreet!"

Bulma held her hands up in defense. "Okay, okay, sorry."

"If you must know who the father is...was… " damn it why was it so hard to explain something so trivial? "Kakarott's brother Radditz and I were lovers. I am carrying the nephew of Kakarott."

"Oh wow, Goku's going to be an uncle! This is so exciting I bet Goku is over the moon!" Bulma laughed and dropped her bags to grab Vega's hand. "First his marriage and now this, he must be so happy."

"Marriage, what are you talking about woman?"

"Oh, I guess he didn't tell you. He and his childhood sweetheart Chichi are getting married in a few weeks."

Vega didn't know why, but that statement made her angry, and bitter. She continued to walk down the street muttering to herself. After a moment Bulma finally caught up to her. "Hey wait, Vega, hold on. Do you have a place to stay?"

"I will find some sort of residence assuming I can find a pawn shop to sell this gold for some Zeni."

"Don't do that, it's wasteful. Look I live close by, and Goku visits me all the time. My house is plenty big you're more than welcome to stay here. I can even set up a place for you and your baby personally! We can buy you clothes and supplies and all sorts of stuff, what do you say?"

Vega opened her mouth to reject her offer, but then thought again. If she were to stay close to Kakarott's friends, perhaps she would find out more about him, and this secret power that would unlock her super Saiyan potential. "Very well, it would be more convenient."

"Yay, that's the spirit! Just stick with me, Vega, and you'll be as happy as a clam." Bulma hugged her making Vega's cheeks burn red.

"Somehow woman, I very well doubt that."

_**Sorry about the long wait. School has started back up but I am making progress! **_

_**Next Chapter: Marriage of Figaro? **_


	12. Marriage of Figaro?

**Mistaken Identity**

Summary: Her life was an impossible lie. . She had been born a woman, but will always live life through the eyes of a man. Vega, Princess of all Saiyans, would be shunned from all Saiyan Society, and in her place Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, will rise from her ashes.

Author's Note: My apologies for the late, late, late updates. Honestly couldn't reality be kind enough to push aside some time for the fantasy world? Between work, school, and my social life I've hardly had the time to breathe let alone write. Luckily I managed to get some time after school so I've been putting the chapters together bit by bit.

There's been and age change, there will be another big jump in age two chapters from now, so expect these next two chapters to be more like a summary and character interests.

Enjoy!

Ages: Vega-25 Radditz-27 Napa-37 Goku- 18

**Chapter 11: Marriage of Figaro?**__

"So you're actually going through with it?" Vega frowned as she stared at Goku fiddling wit the tie that was tight on his neck. "You're gonna marry the human girl in this ridiculous Earth ritual wearing ridiculous white Earth robes, at a ridiculous Earth church. You're just stomping all over my Saiyan pride by even being in my presence right now."

"Oh lighten up Vega," Goku made fidgeting noises as he finally manged to loosen the damn knot and turn to his new companion. "Chichi's realy nice, and she's a great cook. Her father's one of the strongest human's on Earth."

"Let me reiterate what you just said; One of the strongest HUMANS on Earth. They're weak Kakarott, and you should not subjugate yourself just because you made a so call mistaken promise when you were a boy."

Goku sighed and leaned down so he was eye level with her. Their faces were so close that Vega found ithard to form sentences. "Why are you looking at me like that, Kakarott?"

"You're funny."

"I'm funny?"

"Yeah, well you come here speaking of our race as if it's already in the history books and now you're speaking to me like it's still thriving."

"That's because it is!" Vega stood straight and tall pushing up toe to toe with him. "Whether by accident or design we've survived Kakarott. The blood of a warrior races marches through your veins and you cannot stand there and tell me you don't feel it! Though you put on your fancy gimmicks and make your pitiful friends you can't tell me that there's a longing in your heart for more! You want power, you want competition, and you want a real battle!"

Goku stared long and hard at her, not denying any of it. Everything she spoke of rang true not only in his past thoughts but in the current feelings of his heart. How was it that a woman he barely knew could know so much about him?

"If we were on our planet now you'd be off on some galactic adventure probably facing up against warriors ten times you're a lot in strength. You don't care because you thrive for the challenge, just as I thrive for the power to beat Frieza!"

Goku frowned when she mentioned Frieza. His eyes scrutinized every movement, every flick of her eyelash, every twinge and twitch of her body. She was so tense in the body, and hurt and pride flooded those big black orbs. She fought with words a moment, her hands raising as if to smack him.

Vega smacked her fist against her palm staring at her hands. "No matter how hard we push, the trials we face, it's never enough. Fighting and getting stronger just isn't enough anymore. What do you have Kakarott I don't understand what could you a mere third class warrior with the brain of an Earthling possibly have that I don't!"

Then tension in his own shoulders slumped and Goku smiled. So that's what the tantrum was really all about. He could feel the overwhelming emotions swirling in her aura from her internal struggle. He put a comforting hand on her trembling shoulder. "To be honest Vega I don't know. I wish I did so I could help you." Vega grit her teeth in a sneer and Goku shook his head. "Hey come on don't be like that. Listen just stay for a while okay? You're gonna have to give birth to my niece or nephew anyway right? Just stay at least until she's born."

Vega scoffed and pushed his hand away from her. "I don't have much of a choice, Kakarott. I doubt anything good could come of this, I doubt I'll find any secrets or lessons you could possibly teach me." She took a deep breath. "That being said I'll stay, I really don't have any other place to go."

"Well look on the bright side," Goku pat her shoulder. "You'll always be welcomed here as far as I'm concerned."

Vega blushed and watched him walk out of the room to go and get married. What was that about? What did he mean she'd always be welcomed? He must have been referring to the planet Earth… I mean what else could it possibly pertain to?

Vega took a good hard look at her surroundings. There was music in the air, something soft and sweet and almost peaceful sounding. The scent of fresh flowers filled her nose and made her drift outside to where the gardens of the Ox King's Gardens were in full bloom. Even after all the disaster of the Fire, the kingdom had quickly been rebuilt and reborn into a peaceful plane of existence. People hustled and bustled, all a flutter about the wedding.

Women wore dresses that seemed to accent the feminine curves and soften the tones of the skin. Their faces were painted and their hair tweaked and curled to look flattering. Vega had never worried about such things. She was too busy being a man to ever worry about things like attracting a mate… even then she had little trouble attracting the attention of Radditz… and then again Radditz didn't have much choice of female Saiyans. She was the last of her kind… the only female Saiyan in existence. It did little for her self-esteem to realize that that was the only quality she had going for her.

She really shouldn't be surprised that Kakarott would take a human for amate. After all look what he had to choose from. She admired her face in the reflection of a pond and glared down at it for a long time before kicking it with her boot feet.

"Why the hell am I worrying about this? I don't need to attract a mate, I'm already pregnant for pity's sake!" She clenches her fists snarling. "I need to get out of this airy fairy land. It's turning me soft!"

Just as she was about to turn Vega spotted Chichi. Her female heart went pitty pat at the look of all white lace, silk, bells and whistles accenting the already stunning figure. Her ebony hair which had already been a perfect straight was played and tousled up in a bun with a crown of roses adorning her head. She added nothing more than a little pain to her lips and that was it, it was all she had needed to add to that face to make it… stunning.

What was this feeling in her heart, why did she care? What did that woman have or how she looked for that matter, make her green with envy?

"Vega!" Chichi spotted the saiyan woman and ran straight for her. "You decided to come after all. I'm so glad." Chichi took her hand smiling. "I want to apologize for my behavior at the tournament. I had no idea what was going on, or the situation you were in. I hope you can forgive me for being so jealous."

Her jealous, really? "Why would you be jealous of me." Before Vega could stop herself the question had already pooled from her mouth.

"Well Goku's been the love of my life since we were kids. I knew I wanted to marry him the moment we first held hands! To have him show any sort of interest in another female, and in a woman who seemed to match him in a lot of ways... I was afraid you'd steal him from me."

Vega tucked her tongue in her cheek to keep her from swallowing it, her and Kakarott? "What in the devil possessed you to think I had any sort of interest in that lame excuse for a Saiyan?" Her back went up and she pointed a finger in her face. "As far as I'm concerned you can have him! He's a pitiful excuse of a man, he's weak, he acts and talks like an Earthling, and what's worse is that he'd subjugate himself to such a ridiculous Earth ritual!"

Chichi stood mouth gaped open in shock. Vega turned her back to the woman. "He's a clown, a foolish and silly little boy. It is bad enough I have to give birth to an offspring of his bloodline! I'll be dead before my child is raised to be anything like Kakarott. Whatever the gender may be this child shall be raised like royalty as I have and I will only accept the best from it!"

That set a flame under Chichi's skirt and she finally found the words to speak. "Alright that's enough, don't you dare talk bad about Goku! I can't believe you're so prejudice and proud! There's nothing wrong with being kind, and merciful to others, at least he's not a hotheaded, stubborn, and hateful person like you!"

Vega whirled around to retort but found herself shocked by the sight of Chichi's tears. "Why are you crying woman?"

"I thought better of you Vega, I felt so sorry for you!" Chichi sniffed back her tears trying not to ruin her make-up. "I thought we could become friends, and that one day our children would be friends, but if your child is gonna be anything like you than I don't you or it anywhere near my baby!" She ran away leaving a stunned Vega behind.

Regardless of her previous tantrum, Chichi managed to say all her I do's with a smile bright enough to stood amongst villagers, friends, and family toasting their new found life together.

All the while Vega watched from the shadows of a tree, feeling miserable. This planet was already changing her. She couldn't focus, she couldn't think clearly on her goal with all the emotions spiraling inside her head like a bad migraine.

She felt sick, wanting to ralph up the pile of food she had snitched from the kitchens. It must be the child that was doing all this. She thought absentmindedly as she stroked her belly. The slight bump on her belly that she had gained was no bigger than a dent on her well worked figure, but nevertheless she could feel it, the presence of life inside her.

"You're becoming more trouble than your worth." Vega jumped from her spot the world spinning and she fumbled on the landing going to one knee. The world spun and the sun suddenly felt miserably bright. The food wanted to come back up and for one brief moment Vega thought of raising her own fist to her belly and removing the obstacle from her life… then it kicked.

Barely four months and already had the babe wriggled inside? Vega felt all the qualms and fatigues fade away from the movement and she placed both hands over the spot. Her eyes tear and she curled up in a ball weeping. No, she couldn't do it. She would rather be slowly and bitterly tortured than give up the life inside her. No matter the pains, the struggles and strife she would give birth no matter the gender and raise it.

Perhaps that was the true destiny of her people...perhaps she wasn't the one to give Frieza his just deserts, but instead give birth to the one who would take revenge upon them. A fleeting smile found its way to her lips and she rolled onto the grass laughing and smiling at the idea. Either way the idea had merit. Whether Vega gave birth, continued her training and defeated Frieza, or her child, HER offspring would do it.

"You like that too don't you?" She stroked as the fluttering kick had her laughing. "Yes, you will do great things by child. Kakarott or no I can already see you will be destined for greatness. You carry within you the blood of Saiyan royalty! It carries in my veins, and now into yours. Together we shall restore our once broken race.

Standing Vega looked back out to the party. Pretending to raise a glass of her own she did her own silent toast to the couple. "Congratulations Kakarott, I pray you'll find sanity in this messed up world of yours."

_**Bum bum bum, exciting isn't it? I feel I should explain the title for those who've never seen the Marriage of Figaro. It's basically a comic tale and continuation of the Barber of Seville where there's Figaro and his bride, and then a jealous third party trying to ruin it all. It's a story of love, life and revenge and I felt it a fitting title of the chapter. Nuff said… you're more interested in the continuation and final chapter, right?**_

_**Next and FINAL chapter: The Royal Line Continues…**_

_**(Don't forget to look for "Misconstrued" the continuation of "Mistaken Identity") **_


	13. The Royal Line Continues

**Mistaken Identity**

Summary: Her life was an impossible lie. . She had been born a woman, but will always live life through the eyes of a man. Vega, Princess of all Saiyans, would be shunned from all Saiyan Society, and in her place Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, will rise from her ashes.

Author's Note: My apologies for the late, late, late updates. Honestly couldn't reality be kind enough to push aside some time for the fantasy world? Between work, school, and my social life I've hardly had the time to breathe let alone write. Luckily I managed to get some time after school so I've been putting the chapters together bit by bit.

There's been and age change, there will be another big jump in age two chapters from now, so expect these next two chapters to be more like a summary and character interests.

Enjoy!

Ages: Vega-25 Radditz-27 Napa-37 Goku- 18

**Chapter 12:**__**The Royal Line Continues…**

The heat of the day was finally getting to her. It was late afternoon on a summer day in a crowded city full of people, animals, and tight spaced buildings and Vega felt claustrophobic in it all. It didn't help that she finally began to show in her third trimester but she had swollen up in belly, feet, and face and she looked positively dreadful. "Ugh I look like Dodoria's mother, how did it come to this?" She fidgeted in the cushioned seat of Bulma's car, the backseat full of baby belongings. How the hell Bulma had talked her into that frilly girly dress for her baby girl was besides her.

"When was the last time you looked in a mirror? You're gorgeous, I wish I could have your figure once I get pregnant." Bulma grinned over at her as she pulled into the drive of Capsule Corps. Vega grumbled under her breath, something about 'what figure?' before she slid out with some difficulty and waddled inside. Bulma carried the bags with a little help from the bots. She said nothing about asking her to help nothing about her attitude. Did the woman really think she was incapable, that she was too soft and weak to carry a few measly bags? Not that she wanted to.

This entire world had her personality warping. Five years ago she would never had given a second thought to blowing it to smithereens. Now that she'd spent time with them, Bulma, her family, and even Kakarott who popped his head in now and again to check on her, she felt… at ease. Despite the complaints, the threats, and all of her temper tantrums they continued to be supportive of her, kind to her, and she found herself wanting to stay.

She could never tell them. She had an appearance to uphold, and a job to do. Once the child was born and able she and the baby would train. She'd talked to Bulma's father about providing a machine that could up the gravity of a training space in order for her daughter to experience the weight and such that had been on her home planet. Ten times normal Earth gravity if her math was correct.

"ah so you've returned from your little shopping trip?" Speak of the devil, Dr. Briefs appeared from his lab and walked over stroking the swell of her belly. Vega blushed but ignored the urge to shove his hand away, for anytime someone did so the baby inside would calm and stop kicking around her insides. "How is our little sprite? Is she behaving well?"

"She's a Saiyan, old man. She'll never behave fully well." She replaced her hand form his turning her body away.

"That is true. She's just like her mother that way I think." Dr. Brief pet the kitten on his shoulder and turned his back to her to walk down the hall. "Oh before I forget," Brief turned back to her. "Goku is here, he wanted to talk to you about something."

"Kakarott…"

Goku admired the family portrait, which now included Vega who stood off to the side, with her arm being latched on by Bulma who grinned big and cheesy with her parents smiling proudly in camera. Vega didn't look amused, but there was a gentleness in her face that had him smiling. Although she couldn't admit it to herself, Goku could tell she was becoming accustomed to Earth life. He hoped it would sustain that way.

"What are you doing here, Kakarott?"

Goku nearly dropped the frame when Vega's sudden voice startled him. He quickly set it down and turned to her laughing. "Oh, me? I was just in the neighborhood."

"You know your precious bride doesn't like it when you come here."

Yes, Goku knew that all too well that Chichi had distaste for Vega. Ever since the wedding Chichi had kept him on a leash where he could only do so much of what he used to. She had him doing housework, fire wood scavenging, cuddling, talking about the future, and… other things, so his time with his friends had been cut down to once a month trips, and even then he had to beg and plead to get Chichi to agree to let him see Vega.

"Don't worry about it, besides I wanted to see how you and the baby were doing. Can I feel?" Goku walked over holding his hand out, but he didn't touch until Vega gave a slight nod. The feel of his hand on her belly caused all sorts of emotions to swirl around inside her. She admired his gentle un-Saiyan face as all sorts of emotions spread upon them. There was obvious happiness, a little excitement, and now a new twisting emotion that had her raising an eyebrow.

"What is spiraling around in that head of yours, Kakarott?"

"Chichi is pregnant."

Vega's eyes widen at the news. "She's what?"

"Pregnant, it's our first child, and I don't know what I'm supposed to be feeling. I'm happy and ecstatic at one moment, and nervous and doubtful the next. I don't know how to be a father."

"Are you asking me for advice Kakarott?" Vega took his hand on her belly but didn't remove it, instead she let instinct take over and she lightly gripped it supportively.

"No, but, this child has me thinking about the future, and the past. I still have so many questions about our people, what they were like, what's the history of our people, is it really as brutal and ruthless as you made it seem."

He raised his gaze from her belly to her eyes. "You said I possess something that you need. You're the strongest fighter that I've ever met, and yet you say there are others far more powerful. My strength is insignificant compared to yours and at the same time I find myself wanting more, I want the chance to fight you to fight this great evil you speak of."

"It's your Saiyan blood. We Saiyans long for battle, it's what we're bred for, what we strive for. Even if there was eternal peace in the galaxy we would continue to search for the ultimate challenge to test our strengths. We would fight amongst ourselves constantly, and search endless reaches of the universes for more. It is how we became victim to Frieza's clutches. My great grandfather battled against Frieza's father, and lost, in return for our misdeeds to him he had us swear allegiance to him and his family and work as planet brokers, finding planets that would serve a good price and eliminate them of any life forms."

Vega turned away from Goku. She couldn't bear to see the distaste and pity on his face. It sickened her. "We Saiyans are masters of our own undoing, but at the same time we cannot be anything else. You're different Kakarott. You have no knowledge of your saiyan past, yet you still have the strength and the instincts of one. You're not thirsty for battle, but instead battle calls to you, following you in every aspect of your life. You're not like me Kakarott and you cannot ever hope to be so, just as I could never be as free and happy as you."

"Does that make you sad?"

His questioned burned her and she grit her teeth. "Sadness is a wasted emotion, the same as love, and friendship. The only possible emotions that could ever come close to that is companionship, and weakness."

Before Goku could say any more Vega fell to her knees in pain clutching her belly as her body wracked with the first contraction, the floor soaked as her water broke. Goku gasped and hurriedly called for Bulma. The pain was excruciating, Vega found herself fading into black with echoes of her own screams ringing in her ears. She called out for help as the next contraction hit and her body wriggled and rolled from the burst of pain. She felt her body being lifted but she was too afraid to open her eyes. She just wanted the pain to stop, for it all to stop.

The baby girl inside her rolled and kicked and squirmed and she stroked her belly trying to soothe her. Why did it hurt so much? Was there something wrong? What was going on!? So scared, she felt her fears rising and she no longer concentrated on the pain but on the safety of her offspring. Her eyes finally opened and she found herself being wheeled through a hospital, the scent of antiseptic and blood made her nauseous and uneasy.

"It's gonna be all right Vega, just keep breathing, just like I taught you. Hee-hee hoo, hee-hee hoo!"

"Do you honestly think that's gonna help!" never the less she started to breath, hee-hee hoo, hee-hee hoo. She felt her body calm and the next roll of contractions were far less painful. The room they set her in was private and homey and Vega enjoyed the little comforts they offered, such as the scent of lavender, and the quiet music she had become accustomed to. Her eyes drifted closed again and she paid close attention to the tiny ki inside her. Be at ease my child, it won't be long before you join me in this world.

The doctors came in, surrounding her and doing all the necessary checks on her physical form. She found herself taking a deep breath of relief when the doctors assured her everything was normal. They offered her epidural for the pain, saying it would cause her to become numb and allow an easier birth.

"No, I don't want it. If everything is fine then I'm okay with the pain." Vega raised her eyes to the ceiling. She'd been through so much pain before, but nothing compared to what she was experiencing now. However everything would be worth it in the end. She knew it would.

As the actual birthing started she found herself begging for it all to stop. The pain became worse as she pushed, and pushed, and yet the child was only crowned. She pushed again the head sliding out slowly, a full head of hair surprising the doctors . Push after push she cried out her power level rising and cuasing the room to shake. Everywhere there was panic, but she ignored it. She would push this stupid child out! One more, one more push, ten counts…. 1,2,3… Her eyes opened the pupils going white… 3,4,5… her breath clutched in her chest and her hair flew around her face and the doctors found it difficult to even stay by her. She started to falter.

"Vega!" Goku suddenly clenched onto her hand his face pressed into her neck. "you're almost there, you can do this!"

"Ka" her mouth dried as she formed the sound of his name, "…Kakarott." Her eyes calmed and returned to normal and suddenly the pain washed away. The scent of her Saiyan comrade easing all the agony, the stress, and the room suddenly became alive with the sound of a baby crying.

Her aura calmed and the stunned doctors took a moment to assess the situation before the quickly went back into routine. Soon Vega found her arms full of the child she had given birth to, wrapped in a pink blanket and cradled close to her bosom. The baby girl was larger than most human newborns, and yet small compared to those of true Saiyans. The full head of spiky soft waves framed an angelic and yet strong face, the face of her mother. As the pupils opened deep black coal colored eyes latched onto the face of her mother. The crying eased and was replaced with one of wonder and adoration. Vega found herself feeling overwhelmed by the wonder of the child. The child was beautiful.

"Wow, look at her, she looks just like you."

"No she doesn't," Vega bit her lips fighting back the tears. The hair, the mouth, and even the eyes all came back to her like a cold nightmare, and a warm fantasmic dream. The feel of Radditz's touch, the smell of his skin, and the taste of his kiss were all nothing compared to the power of his stare. Every time Radditz had gazed upon her she found herself losing all common sense. She wanted to forget it all, to forget that Radditz had even been the father of this child, but now she could never forget, and now she never wanted to. Her body shook as the tears finally fell and she pressed her forehead to the babe's.

"She looks like him… Radditz, forgive me."

Goku was stunned by the display of sadness and regret. He didn't know what else to do, so he did what he knew how to calm chichi down. He held her, pulling her head in and gave her the softest of kisses on the temple.

Vega gasped when he did this, the crying stopped, but the sadness remained. Her child wasn't the only who made her remember. Kakarott too had inherited his brother's eyes, but they instead held an internal kindness, and warmth that Radditz had lacked. New warm feeling welled up inside and she found herself lying against him taking in his comfort.

"Thank you, Kakarott."

Hours later things had calmed, the doctors had egged her about naming the child, but she had yet come up with one. She spent all night with the infant close by trying to think of a name that would do her justice. It was usually tradition for the first born to be named Vegeta, or in her case, Vega, but fighting against all manner of Saiyan instinct she wanted something new, something that rang with truth and honesty and pride.

Kakarott had stayed, and was currently snoring soundly in the chair next to her bed. She found herself cracking a smile. What a clown.

The door opened and her gaze lifted to find Bulma. The blue hair harpy strolled in her arms full of gifts and her overnight back. "I brought you some clean clothes, as well as some stuff for our little newborn. Have you thought of a name yet?"

"No, I probably should have thought more about it but I never gave much thought about what to name her."

"I can understand, I know I wouldn't want to name my child something and regret it a few days later. It's a hassle really, you wanna be right the first time after all." Bulma sat across from her and laughed softly. "Looks like he made himself at home. I made a call to Chichi, told her what happened. She wasn't happy, but she let it go when I told her the hard time you were having. For awhile there I thought you were gonna pass out on us."

"Tch, please, I am the Princess of all Saiyans. I do not pass out, not from something as trivial as childbirth."

"yeah yeah, whatever you say Hime-sama"

"What did you call me?"

"Hime-sama, it means Princess in Japanese."

"There's more languages on this planet?"

"Oh yeah, there's English, Japanese, French, German, and more and more. Princess could be hime, princesa, regina, raja… not to mention all the namesakes based off of famous princesses. There's Rhiannon, Sarah, Diana, Xena… "

"Xena… Princess…" a smile suddenly spread on Vega's face and she looked down at her baby. "Your name shall be Xena."

"What?" Bulma suddenly looked shocked. "Oh, no wait you don't have to do that. You can name her whatever you want don't let me influence you."

"Nonsense woman, my child deserves such a strong and appropriate name. It's powerful in wording and says exactly what she is. She is a princess, a princess of the Saiyan race!"

Bulma smacked a hand to her forehead. She didn't have the heart to tell Vega that she was really naming her child after a TV show character. Then again, Xena, Warrior Princess, was known for her strength and beauty. In a way, it did sort of fit. Bulma smiled and shrugged. "Alright, if that is what her highness declares then let it be known."

"Good, glad to see you've finally caught on, woman."

**~Light-years away on a distant planet~ **

The planet in which he had finally been captured on was desolate and broken, with little to no life forms around to murder Frieza had been fully focused on the belligerent Nappa who had fought with a fury for his life, and ended up crumbling at his feet. Nappa bowed before Frieza the wound on his head dripping heavy blood into his eyes blinding him. "Frieza I beg you mercy, I was only doing my duty and trying to protect my princess. Please spare my life!"

Frieza laughed with great joy at the sight of the Saiyan's weakness. It always brought him a notch up to see the pathetic monkeys bowing at his feet. Dodoria and Zarbon would have been more than sufficient to rid this Saiyan of his life, but he felt this was a more personable manner."

"I can understand your position Nappa. After all she was your only true companion and had I rid her of life you'd be the only Saiyan alive. However, you can no longer protect her for she has declared herself my enemy and as such she must face punishment."

"She was only trying to protect the life growing inside her. She's Princess of the Saiyans, and the child would mean the continuation of the race. She doesn't want to see our kind dwindle to non existence, please my Lord I beg you! Do not kill her."

Frieza slapped his tail down in front of Nappa making him jump with fear. "Silence!" He walked further pushing him back so the once tall proud saiyan could look up at him with fear. "I've had enough of your whining. Tell me where she is."

"I don't know, I've lost all contact from her. The only thing she told me was she was going to find Radditz's brother, Kakarott."

Frieza paused in his movement, his eyes narrowing at those words. "Radditz's brother you say. Do you mean to tell me there are more of you?"

"Yes, Radditz told Vega that his brother was still alive. He had been sent out just before Planet Vegeta had been destroyed. She went in search of him."

"Is that so… Nappa I do believe you just saved your own life."

"You mean it, my Lord?" Nappa looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, Dodoria! Zarbon! Take Nappa to the medics and get him healed up. I'll need his assistance if I am to lure Princess Vega from her hideaway. We will find her, and when we do I will show that dirty monkey princess what it means to cross Lord Frieza!"

**To be continued… **

**The end of a story, the beginning of a series. So Nappa has confessed to Frieza in exchange for his life. How long will it take before he lures Vega into Frieza's clutches? How will the new baby and Kakarott effect Vega's way of life? **

**To find out stay tuned for the sequel "Misconstrued."**


	14. AUTHOR SPEAKS!

**Author's Note:**

**I apologize to all my readers for the long delay in updates. I've been swamped with work and school that I haven't had any free time for writing. The chapters are in progress and I've been doing a little at a time in my spare time.**

**Any comments, recommendations, or requests you have about any of my stories please feel free to leave a review or e-mail me separately.**

**The end of a story but the beginning of a series Mistaken Identity has been completed but a new chapter in Vega Princess of the Saiyans is about to be opened. The sequel "Misconstrued" will be released soon, and the moment I finish Dragon Ball Reborn I will start with Z reborn as well as Why Can't They which will complete the Why Can't series as a whole. **

**I've decided to become a little more flexible with the story lines and give my reader's a chance to have some input on what they would like to see in the upcoming sequels. Anything whether it be requested couples, scenes, and whatnot I will be more than happy to consider for future reference. Majority of the stories are still in the rough draft station so I have plenty of room to be flexible. **

**I'd also like to take this time to thank ALL of my readers and reviewers for their kind words and support in the long delayed updates. The school semester is coming to a close and I will only be taking two classes come October so I'll have WAY more time to update! :D So this fall and winter look for faster updates and further thought out storylines!**

**Thanks again! **

**Your friend and fellow fan fiction lover...**

**~bmrdbgt~**


	15. The Ooey Gooey Lemon Chapters

Because AFF and FF are being a bitch about the lemon chapters I've decided to put the products up on my own page through Google. I have a link to the site I hope you enjoy the lemony Goodness. I will also be including all the lemon goodness from other stories such as the Why Can't... Series, and the Reborn Series. If you have any requests for Lemons for any of my other fics or if you have a specific pairing you'd like me to do please let me know! Thank you and have a nice day!

I HAVE FOUND THE LOOPHOLE! Lol I haven't been able to post links through my Author Notes to give you guys the links you need, so instead I put the link on my profile page! Woot! SUCCESS If you find that you're still having problems with getting to the site send me an e mail at bmrdbgt (symbol for at) hotmail (period symbol) com

Sorry for any inconveniences!


End file.
